Dustland Fairytale
by Sithhappens4116
Summary: Trapped on the hell hole that is Tatooine, sixteen years later Obi-Wan Kenobi meets a girl who shares the same soul as Anakin Skywalker. While struggling to understand how it’s possible, he attempts to conquer his insatiable depraved lust for the sweet innocent girl. But all is not what it seems.
1. ChapterOne

Fire was all that he could remember, and for one second she was a he. Annika always had the strangest of dreams, the kind that had her screaming . It was torture, and it almost felt as if it was a memory. But that simply couldn't be possible, Annika Drulin was a young girl of sixteen and she had never touched fire. For who would? No being with a sense of intelligence would jump into the blazing embers of a fire. It was idiocy.

Yet, despite it all. The licking lava would devour his pale flesh, however, this was only in the world of dreams. But, perhaps the strangest thing that occurred from these dreams was her thoughts that consisted of her being a male. When Annika certainly wasn't confused on her gender, it would be rather hard to dismiss her long blonde hair and feminine cheekbones as male. It was madness, the kind that she only wished to avoid.

"Annika!" Screamed Mrs Drulin, an elderly woman that had looked after the girl since she was a wee babe. Annika knew nothing of her parents who died when she was very young. A few months old, so being raised by her grandmother was how her life continued on. It was a pleasant life, one that was very much enjoyed. Annika grinned, throwing on her white tunic. She looked at her messy blonde hair, quickly brushing it, then shrugged. Annika has never been obsessed with her appearance like the others were.

Annika raced down the stairs, hopping from one white clay-like step to the other. The house was warm, like it always had been. There was never a cold day on Tatooine, such a thing as this was impossible! The planet of which she lived on was hot, miserable and desolate when it came to the nature of trees. All in all, it was a desert wasteland. Dusty and utterly intolerable, her friends shared this opinion. Mostly all the children did, but they knew no other life.

"Annika!" Screeched her grandmother, who was standing in the kitchen with a plate held out in one hand. The blob of white food certainly didn't look that appealing. This clearly showed upon her face, for her grandmother frowned. "Oh honestly! It's healthy."

Annika gazed upon it in disdain, quite frankly, it looked far from healthy. "What is it?"

Mrs Drulin simply scoffed, shoving the plate into her hands. "Just eat it before you go to class," huffed her grandmother.

Annika grumbled, plopping herself down on one of the ancient chairs that Mrs Drulin owned. Everything in the house is ancient, including grandma. She snickered to herself, thank god she can't read my thoughts. And if she could, with the amount of rude and unpleasant thoughts that drifted through her mind on a daily basis, she would be grounded. For life. Annika shuddered, the mere thought was completely horrifying. "Eat it, you don't want to be late. Do you?"

Annika sighed, raised the old spoon to her lips and grudgingly swallowed the white food. Huh, it's not that bad. Her grandmother sighed, gazing upon the messy hair that Annika refused to look after. She immediately walked over, looking for the comb that she had somewhere under all the clutter. Mrs Drulin grinned, clutching it tightly and began to comb through the rough knots that had formed in her granddaughters pale blonde hair.

"Ow!" Squawked Annika, refusing to acknowledge the woman's presence. It was bad enough that she had to attend a class, for not all families sent their children there. Some were taught at home, and others didn't even attend. Unfortunately, Annika was one of the unlucky few that was forced to spend four hours in a stuffy room learning. It was intolerable, but in the house that she lived in whatever her grandmother commanded would be done.

Her grandmother, Dorea Drulin was the keeper of the food market. A popular business in Tatooine, one that had led to a rich lifestyle. Well, as nice as rich could be on the dustland that they lived upon. It had allowed them warm water, fresh food, and a rather large house. Most homes on Tatooine were small in size, with barely two rooms at all. Theirs stood tall, and had around four floors with ten bedrooms within it. Her house had many stories, consisting of cannibals and murderers that had once lived within her home.

She had once been utterly frightened, rushing home to tell her grandmother that the ghosts would eat her pale trembling flesh from her bones only because they were cannibals. Her grandmother, who found this highly amusing, simply laughed. Implying that she would kill the ghosts twice, once for when they lived, and the second time for what they did. It had little logic, for you can't kill something that was already dead. Annika had informed her grandmother of this, and she replied; 'If they are dead, why should they need to eat?'. And just like that, the horrors were gone and all that remained was the warm comforting home that she had been raised in.

"Right! You better get going, or you'll be late."

Annika groaned, swinging the silver satchel over her shoulder which carried her money and Data-Pad. The walk into town wasn't that far, the small Drulin family lived on the outskirts of Mos Espa, which was one of the port cities on Tatooine. It was home, thought Annika. However, every once in a while she would glance at the slave quarters and shudder. Mostly everyone would, but there was something else. As if she had lived there, a life that had happened a long time ago. Yet, she felt as if it was her own.

Annika shivered, that cold sensation crept down her spine. "Ana!" Called out another, one that was very familiar, a voice that brought a grin to her face. She turned to beam at the young girl that was racing towards her. With gray coloured skin, and long fingers, Willa was certainly not off the human species. Although she was strange looking, she possessed beautiful straight brown hair that tumbled to her shoulders. Her piercing brown eyes twinkled, Willa was always happy.

"Willa!" laughed Annika, embracing her friend. It had been a while since they had seen each other, Annika had spent the past few months travelling Tatooine. She wasn't allowed off the planet, so instead her grandmother had taken her to all the secret spots that could be found. In the end, it had been great fun. They even found what looked to be an old ruin of a Jedi Temple. Her grandmother, of course, had warned her away from it. Claiming the Jedi were scum and they didn't want to linger.

"How have you been?" Asked Willa, with a small smile upon her lips. Annika simply laughed, linking their arms together. The company that had been bestowed upon Annika made the journey to class so much more easier. They hurried through the bustling crowd, as Annika thought on that particular question. How was she? Annika wasn't sure on how to answer that, she hadn't been fine in a while. The nightmares had only been getting worse. "Good, I suppose."

"Hm," hummed Willa, glancing at her friend with a raised brow. Something felt different with Annika, whether it was the energy that shifted and changed around the girl. Willa had always been gifted with a sight to see into the force and the energy that surrounded those around her. And for as long as she could remember, Annika Drulin had been the most confusing. Her energy was in knots, never a straight line. Which was very rare, and now, there was another line connecting her to something else.

"Are you sure everything is alright, you seem odd." Said Willa, eyeing her friend in concern. Who suddenly froze, as if her very being was drawn to somebody. Annika frowned, searching the tug that seemed to have surrounded her in warmth. Annika swayed on the spot, the warm buzz was a rather delightful sensation. Then her eyes connected with his, ocean blue, a beautiful colour. He stared at her in shock, and recognition. As if he knew her, Annika blinked.

"Who's he?"

Willa frowned, turning to stare at the man that had caught her eye. She frowned, "that's Ben Kenobi. He's well, he has a reputation."

Annika shuddered, " Kenobi." She whispered, as if she had heard the name before. The stranger jerked, his eyes widening even more. It looked like he had heard her, but such a thing was impossible! I was whispering, considered Annika.

"What kind of reputation?"

"He's known to frequently visit the whore house." Replied Willa, Annika scrunched up her nose in disgust. She knew that men and women visiting such an establishment was an accepted social event. However, it did little to ease her feelings on the matter. Annika had never seen such a gaze as intense, she squirmed. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Annika tugged at Willa's arm and dragged them away from his ever consuming stare. Even as they left, she could feel him. Ben Kenobi was everywhere, she felt as if he had crawled within her and taken up residence.

There's something wrong, thought she.

It wasn't just a simple thought either, it was an acknowledgement, a truth that she had been denying for a very long time. These dreams that consumed her nights were more, and she knew it. Somehow that exact feeling in her dreams occurred when Annika gazed into those bright expressive ocean blue eyes.

He was beautiful, and he was, with sandy red hair. Everything about him consumed her very being, she wondered for a brief second if this is what obsession felt like.

Annika shook her head, focusing her attention on the old building that they were quickly approaching. She waved at her two other friends, Gita and Wrenya. Sisters, stuck at the hip since birth. They were always close, and this relationship had quickly spread to their friends. Willa and Annika.

"Are you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The project, of course."

Annika simply groaned.

* * *

Annika sat in her room tying her hair in plaits, long ones that curled up onto her head. Small blonde wisps caressed the side of her face every time she would move. She sighed, long pale fingers reaching up to stroke her blonde hair. Her and the girls were heading to the bar, one that was sleazy and utterly disgusting but everything on Tatooine was exactly that. Unfortunately there was no escape from the scum and idiots on the planet of which they lived on.

The dress that she wore was simple, nobody would dare to wear anything expensive out in public on Tatooine. For it would be a highly stupid thing to do, you could either be raped and then enslaved, or murdered for your clothes. Anything that was of fine materials had to be kept at home. The only way somebody could walk down the streets in the loveliest of robes was if they owned one hell of a reputation. One of bloodshed and power.

The dress was made of a soft material, one that was acceptable as clothing on Tatooine. Annika smiled before putting the small bars of money into her pockets, she didn't have too much money on her. For that also would be a foolish decision. She rushed outside her bedroom, and down the stairs before running out the door. Her grandmother screaming at her, wondering where she was going. Annika only laughed as she continued down the small path and towards the city of Mos Espa. Tonight shall be fun, thought she.

Even at night, when the stars were bright, glittering above her, the city was busy. Packed with those who had horrible intentions and the others who were simply going on with their life. There were always two kinds of people on Tatooine, those who were kind, and the people who had far too many sins. The Bar was just up ahead, her best friends stood outside waiting for her. The best thing about Tatooine was the nonexistent alcohol age limit. They could drink as much as they wanted, and do anything they desired.

"Are you ready to get drunk!" Laughed Wrenya, as she ran into the bar, leaving the three girls behind. Willa snorted, as if she found the mere presence of Wrenya amusing. The girl always had a healthy dose of joyfulness, probably a little more than was necessary. Annika took Willa's hand into her own as they strode into the building, and it was busy as they expected. It was nothing special, a few lights and a hazy area of smoke that covered the room. Annika gazed at the walls and tables, it could do with a fix up, but she knew that they wouldn't have enough money.

Annika smiled at Willa, who went up to the bar with the intention of ordering them drinks. Wrenya and Annika sat across from each other, in a small circled booth that was comfortable enough for the night they had ahead of them. Yet again, Annika felt as if someone was watching her. She shivered, a cold sensation crawling down her pale back. The energy that buzzed within her bloodstream returned with a ferociousness that was unfamiliar to Annika.

Her eyes found his. The man was familiar, Annika briefly remembered seeing him on the streets. Ben Kenobi, a name that was well known in the streets of Mos Espa. He was either judged as a hermit, or a predator of the night. The last title she didn't understand, Annika doubted she ever would. Turning her gaze away from the rather handsome man, she grinned at Wrenya.

"Are you sure that getting drunk is a wise decision?" Annika wondered, Wrenya only smirked. Sticking out her small pink tongue, swiping it briefly over her pale teeth. "Whoever said it was a wise decision!" She said this in a manner that was mischievous, her eyes glinting under the lights of the bar. Happy with her unwise and slightly unhealthy decision that included many bottles of alcohol.

"Well, I think remaining here and drinking only a few should do me some good. Unlike you, my grandmother expects me back in good health."

"Can't say the same for my father," snorted Wrenya, "the bastard that he is."

"There's many of those here," laughed Annika.

And this couldn't be anymore true, there were plenty of cruel and incredibly horrible people that lived on the dustball that was so fondly named 'Tatooine'. However, between the horrible people were those who were honest and good. Annika only hoped that she could meet more of them, for her short list of approachable friends was tiny.

"I'm going to find the toilets, don't mind me. I'll be back soon."

So there she was, sitting alone in a seedy bar, yet again. Annika sighed, she hoped that her friends wouldn't quickly abandon her like they did last time.

It was nothing new, Annika was quite familiar with being alone. Apart from her time at class, and the odd occasion of hanging around with her friends. Which wasn't as often as it should be, Annika was alone at home while her grandmother worked. However, sometimes this could be quite a blessing in disguise. It gave Annika the peace and solitude that she so desperately needed.

Annika leaned back, attempting to meld into the seat that she was in. Reaching up to twist the golden necklace that she possessed around her finger. It was an odd little thing she'd had since forever. A golden little trinket on an ancient piece of metal that dangled from around her neck. Annika often wondered if she would get diseased from the old metal, for on closer inspection it was quite filthy. Not that she didn't clean it, for she did.

And perhaps, if it hadn't been for her solitude, her strange thoughts on the little necklace wouldn't have surfaced. For, it looked familiar. Of course it did, Annika had been wearing it for years! However, it wasn't that which caused such thoughts. No, it was something far more complicated than that. Annika recognised the golden trinket as something else, a symbol of her origin.

Annika pondered, wondering if the little necklace had been in her family for centuries. It looked old enough for this theory to be possible. The small little bird sat upon the golden paint, a brighter shade of bronze. It truly was a pretty necklace, and Annika would hate to part from it. And how could she abandon it? The necklace symbolized all the answers that she needed. A clue.

"That's a nice necklace," said a voice that was very familiar. And all that she could see was fire, and the stench of rotten flesh and blood. Annika shuddered, meeting those cold blue eyes of a stranger. Her fingers dug into the soft material she was sat upon, Ben Kenobi was sitting straight across from her watching Annika in suspicion.

"Oh," blinked Annika, "thank you."

Annika stared, and for the first time she truly realised how attractive Ben Kenobi was. But apart from that beauty, there was a sadness that seemed to glow within his soul. It was heartbreaking but soothing, Annika frowned.

"Ben," he said. Waving his hand in what looked to be a friendly gesture.

"Obi-Wan," she murmured, quickly a bright pink blush graced her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that."

Annika looked everywhere but him, however, she could feel his gaze burning into her skin.

"You're quite the mystery," muttered Ben. Eyeing her in a manner that looked rather insatiable, as if he couldn't bear to leave her side. Simply staring at her, and bathing in Annika's force presence was enough for him. It brought life back into his eyes, something of which he solely lacked. It had been years since a smile had touched his blistered pink lips.

"I am?" Laughed Annika, with a brief twitch to her lips which turned up into a small smile.

"Oh yes," he said, "how old are you?"

"Sixteen, why do you ask?" Queried she.

Ben's eyes only seemed to widen in alarm.

" Sixteen," he whispered in wonder. Looking at her like no other had, he seemed enthralled with the young girl, this only confused Annika all the more.

"Is there something wrong with being sixteen," frowned Annika.

"No! No, of course not. It's simply curious that your age, no, never mind."

"You're rather confusing, Ben."

The stranger simply grinned, it appeared unnatural as if it had been a long time since a sign of happiness had graced his face.

"I, forgive me, I'm not aware of your name."

And this time it was she who grinned, with a sweet laugh upon her tongue.

"It's quite alright, I'm Annika."

Ben snorted, "Annika, of course. The name means Anakin, does it not?"

"Yes, child of the suns. It's a nice name, my grandmother calls me Anakin sometimes. But I prefer Annika, it's more pleasant."

Annika twitched, her fists clenched. She didn't know why such private information was slipping from her traitorous tongue. Annika couldn't help but feel that she could trust this handsome stranger.

"Who's your grandmother, I may know her?"

Annika's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as lovely as he looked it appeared to her that he was prying into private information on her life. The suspicion of which she felt made the stranger freeze, his smile fell from his lips. Just like she, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I was simply curious," snarked Ben.

"Hm, Drulin. Dorea Drulin." Blurted Annika, once again admitting private information that she certainly shouldn't be speaking off. It was unlike her to be so comfortable in another's presence so quickly, it was completely unacceptable. For in her mind she felt as if her senses weren't her own, and all that she could think of was fire. Annika scratched her pale right arm, her long nails clawing at the unblemished skin. It was burning, thought she. Attempting to shake the odd thoughts that clung to her mind.

"She runs the markets," he said, with a small smile. "You're Dorrie's granddaughter."

She twitched, "you do know her."

For she knew that her grandmother only allowed those that were close to her to speak her name in such a manner. Ben said her name with such fondness that it simply couldn't be a deception. Perhaps, he was safe. Well, she wouldn't know the true answer to that if she never gathered the courage to know him.

"Yes, she helped me settle here on Tatooine."

Annika raised a questioning brow, "where did you come from?" He merely shrugged, "another planet that I lived on a very long time ago."

Annika laughed, "and you call me mysterious."

He said nothing to this, his eyes darkening. It wasn't frightening, in fact, she found that it was quite the opposite. Annika liked Ben, he was warm and felt like home. Much more than her own house did, which was rather strange considering she had just met him. But there was something about this Ben Kenobi, she couldn't quite place her finger on the answer that had yet to be discovered.

It's as if I know him from somewhere.

"Do I know you," said Annika rather bluntly, "I-I'm sorry, that was silly of me. It's just, you seem really familiar. I know that sounds ridiculous, and it is. But, I, it's just you look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before."

Before Annika could speak another word, her mouth was covered by Ben's large warm hand. He chucked mirthfully, bright blue eyes glinting in amusement.

Yes, Annika had a terrible trait of babbling when she was nervous, or started to feel shy. Ben, however, thought it was rather endearing and remembered a child who was very similar. He frowned, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Ben was convinced that the living soul of Anakin Skywalker was sitting across from him. The force presence was identical, and such a thing was only possible via reincarnation.

And that was where it became confusing, technically Anakin still lived. Well, the parts that made him Anakin were long gone and all that remained was Vader. However, the pure light that he carried lived on in this strange girl who carried the same soul, and well, the same name. It was unreal, and made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Annika Drulin was literally a mystery, one that he was determined to solve. For how could her very existence be possible? Now that was the question.

"I don't believe we've ever met, I did notice you on the streets. But apart from that, I've never had the fortunate chance to ever be graced with your presence," teased he.

Annika's lips quickly turned up into a grin, finding his company rather pleasant and enjoyable. She suddenly discovered the urge to continue their sudden bond that was forming, Annika couldn't bear the thought of never seeing this handsome man again.

"Yes, I would definitely remember meeting you. You're all charm, Ben."

Ben smirked, blue eyes glinting with barely concealed mirth. "Oh, really."

Annika shuddered, his voice sent chills down her spine. She knew not if it was from fear or attraction. There was something that frightened her, she had never noticed this before. The change in his mannerisms shocked her, there was a darkness living within those beautiful eyes.

And Annika couldn't help but wonder if she had let a monster into her life. One that would demand blood and devotion, for the first time in her life she felt helpless against the whims of a man. One that she knew nothing off.

Perhaps I am doomed to fall into an abyss like nothing I've ever seen before. And if fate has deemed it so, there is little that can be done.


	2. ChapterTwo

Ben Kenobi had lived on Tatooine for many years, in the beginning it was a struggle. He was continuously stolen from by the Tusken Raiders. This wasn't what made it so difficult, it was the lack of money he possessed. He had hardly enough to feed himself for a month, so something had to be done. The easiest solution was searching for a quick and simple job that would keep him alive with just enough money to get by happily.

So, with the little money he had travelling to Mos Espa hadn't been too difficult. He searched for an honourable job, but nothing presented itself. There were good people, but even they had to start somewhere. In the end, he offered his services to hunt down the people who had done terrible things. The Hutts only wanted them for betrayal or lack of money, but it suited Obi-Wan. Of course, he could only approach them with a raised hood and the simple name 'Ben'.

Having the last name Kenobi wasn't too difficult, in fact, it was quite the popular last name. So in regards to that, Obi-Wan doubted he would be caught. However, the jobs started off simple and easy. Until they started asking for his help when it came to the innocents, at first, like a good civilian he refused. This only lasted so long, for he needed the money. The Hutts promised more, and with that came a raise in status. He honestly hadn't intended to continue, for his work became corrupt like all things on Tatooine.

Using his abilities on the innocent for money was a dreadful thing to do, but his survival wasn't simply an option. It was a demand. He had to see the fall of the Empire. Such a thing as this had been promised by him to Bail Organa. His intentions were to only do one bad thing, but that quickly led to two, and then three, until he was so caught up in the system it became similar to a drug. He craved the action that it brought, and it soothed the anger that lived within his soul.

Obi-Wan knew that what he was doing, quite frankly, was a terrible idea. But he viewed himself as strong, and these people weren't suffering for nothing. In the end, it was all for a greater cause. Or, that's what he told himself at night when he looked upon the stars. He promised himself he wouldn't fall, not like Anakin had. The boy who had been his, but stolen right under Obi-Wan's nose. He so desperately desired to shove his lightsaber right through the Emperor's heart. He told himself it wasn't just anger, such an action as this had to be done at some point.

Then he had met her, a girl that wore his soul and smile. She didn't look that different either, with long curly blonde hair that was always held up in plaits. Her dresses were a plain white cotton that she found comfort in wearing, and her eyes were the very same. Annika was essentially Anakin. And this bewildered Obi-Wan, for he had heard many tales of reincarnation but none had occurred while the first life was still being lived.

And Annika quickly became a problem, Obi-Wan was consumed by the desire to simply be near her. To watch her, the soul that he had lost to another. But Anakin is within my grasp again, but she is not mine. Yet. His thoughts quickly became obsessive, and his mind shattered under the power of it. The monster that lived within roared in possession, demanding the soul of Anakin Skywalker to be his. At first, he avoided her and only watched from afar. He never approached her, for that would only feed the sudden obsession that had taken place within his very being.

However, his mind quickly deteriorated. And all that he could think of was Anakin Skywalker. Her scent, the smile that she wore, and her soul that was for the taking. The beast that had been born from war and bloodshed, one that he had always, before now, had such a tight leash on was watching her every move. Living within his mind as one. There wasn't simply Obi-Wan and the Beast, it was only Obi-Wan. Having long accepted who he was.

Approaching her had been easy, and it settled the carnal lusts that lived in him. Keeping her attention was far more difficult, he had once feared that his reputation at the whore house would allow her to stray far away from him. The prostitutes and slaves had offered him comfort in the form of sex when he had nothing else. And all had been taken from him.

However, this reputation didn't instill fear in Anakin. Obi-Wan should have known this was a possibility, Anakin had always been recklessly stubborn when it came to his curiosity.

Being in the mere presence of her quickly became an addictive drug, once he left the bar and headed back home. He found himself happy with the decision he had made. Tomorrow, he would return. Searching out the young girl that had once been his, and what a beautiful thing she was. Young, of course, so he had no plans for taking action on his wild craven desires. No, the young girl was only sixteen.

"Dorea," greeted Ben. A small charming smile stretched far upon his face, bright blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. If he wished to know Annika, the only way that this could truly be achieved was through her grandmother.

"Ben!" She exclaimed in surprise, having not seen him in months. She laughed, embracing the man, ignoring his stiff and uncomfortable posture at being hugged. "And how are you?" Asked she, with a wrinkle to her brow at the thought of Ben.

"I'm well," he said, "I met Annika the other day." Dorea seemed surprised with this information that he had given willingly, but she smiled nonetheless. Dorea had always liked Ben, in the eyes of the people he was a kind man. But rather odd, however that was a well accepted trait on Tatooine. There were many men like him, she couldn't help but believe her granddaughter would do well with such a friend as him.

"And how was she?" Asked Dorea, knowing this meeting must have occurred at the bar Annika and her friends frequented. Ben wasn't the type to enter such an establishment as this, but she supposed, that on some days alcohol was much needed. Today is one of those days, she thought. The market had been busy, and the customers even more so. They were rude and dismissive, their only object of desire being the food that they wished to purchase.

"Good, quite a lovely thing. Very friendly."

Dorea smiled, "Yes, that she is. How long are you going to be here?"

Ben grinned, an expression that was admired from afar by mostly all the women and few men at the markets. Dorea wasn't surprised by this in the slightest, Ben was very attractive. And if her joints didn't ache and her skin wasn't wrinkled, she, herself, would climb him like one did a tree.

"For the week, I have business that needs to be dealt with." He said, Dorea shuddered. She believed in this man and his heart, but the manner in which this was said frightened her to the bone.

"Really?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Simply a little work for a friend." This was said with much mirth, as if he took enjoyment out of saying those few words. Dorea blinked, shaking away her fear. This was Ben. He wouldn't harm a fly.

"That's good, if you would like, you could stay with me and Annika. We haven't had a guest in a while, I know she would enjoy the company that she lacks."

Ben hesitated, or that's what it looked like. However, it was quite the opposite. For like all other witless women she had taken the bait, Ben smiled.

"I would be honoured."

Dorea clapped her hands rather enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of a guest. It had been a while since someone had visited their homestead. And Ben Kenobi would always be welcome. She sincerely hoped that her granddaughter would like the man before her, she needed more friends. Even if friendship was gifted from another that was many years older than her, it would be good for the girl. And perhaps, Kenobi could mentor her. For he had much wisdom for his age.

"You know the way, I'll inform Annika of your arrival." Stated she, knowing very well that there was no point in taking him there herself. He already had been there once, sixteen years ago when Ben had first arrived on Tatooine. A young man with nothing on his back but the clothes of which he wore. Her sister, at the time had been convinced he was running from something. Dorea had immediately dismissed anything cruel in his character, he was far too kind.

"Yes, it shall be a pleasure to stay with you." Replied he, with a slight quirk to his lips. He purchased a few buns for his journey, and Ben was off into the crowd. Pleased with the events that had occurred, this made it all the more easier. Dorea was a fool to trust him, but she knew no better. His anger was far worse than it had been sixteen years ago. He was a changed man, and not in the best of ways. Obi-Wan's heart had grown cold, while the galaxy suffered in silence. The calls of help were left unanswered, sometimes they were silenced by the glaring red light of Vader's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan did have business in Mos Espa, his target being a young one. He cringed, but kept walking on. As much as he detested what had become of him, this life had drugged him into doing more and more. He quickly began taking pleasure in such brutal acts of murder, Obi-Wan told himself consistently that he hadn't fallen. For his eyes weren't permanently yellow, but one thing was for sure, the Jedi he once was had long since passed into the force. Downing a new cloak, one that spoke of bloodshed and violence.

This is who I am, thought he. As crimson blood covered his shaking hands, the whip flew down cutting into the pale flesh of his victim. More blood reached his face, with a manic grin stretched upon his pale flesh. Obi-Wan laughed, high and cold. All those who were next shivered, with one thought in mind; there is something **very **wrong with this man. There was more to it than simply killing people on the Hutt's request, the truth to it all was far more sinister.

Obi-Wan's madness that he carried hadn't always been there in his mind. For sure, like any other he had a temper. But what made him lose his sanity in regards to the Jedi and the Light, was a young girl. With no home, and a certain lack of money. A prostitute that he stumbled across, and being the Jedi he was, Obi-Wan asked if help was needed. Sheila, barely twenty years old at the time, accepted his help. After letting the woman into his home and heart, they were happy. Until she was murdered, he watched as the red lightsaber was thrusted into her abdomen.

On that night, Obi-Wan Kenobi lost everything he had ever gained after the fall of the Jedi. The Sith had taken Anakin from him, and then the woman he loved and their unborn child. He had barely escaped with his life, but his heart was never the same. After these events the anger that lingered within festered, taking control of his senses and mind. A disease, that at one point he knew would have to be removed. He couldn't keep the anger inside, it was far too dangerous.

And in the end, that anger won. Every scream of agony that was inflicted upon another, made his heart race in excitement. The closest he ever was to feeling alive, this was once true. Until he met Annika, the soul of the boy that once was his. She was beautiful, and so very bright. And she was his, or she would be.

This was the law in his own shattered mind, nothing was ever logical within the confines of his mind. But neither was the rebirth of Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at his hands, and the dead lifeless bodies that lay scattered across the floor. The victims being those who defied the Hutts, and stole crates of money.

"Well, they are no innocents." Said he, even in his darkest moments he told himself that the actions he was taking were just.

"They shall bother no one," he murmured.

He shrugged, making his way towards the bathroom. But the sight in the mirror made him freeze, for his eyes were as yellow as the sun.

They were rage and power mixed in one.

He was no Sith, this much was clear. But his anger burned through him as much as love once had, Obi-Wan clenched his fist. Fingernails digging into the pale flesh of his hands, he grinned. White teeth barred, an action that looked to be feral. He washed his hands and face, removing all traces of the monster that lingered beneath his skin. He had to be clean when he arrived at the Drulin home, or his plan would never work.

He had only visited the Drulin Homestead once in his life, at the time, he had been tired and stressed. The memories were weak, and barely there. But they were strong enough to know where he was going, Obi-Wan watched as the sink turned red. A beautiful colour, his eyes flashed with the rage of a thousand men, blood was always beautiful. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Making sure to let what little peace that still remained in his soul breathe.

Despite the havoc his soul was in, he still knew love and affection. Just not as he had before. He sighed, ocean blue eyes returning as he looked around the room. Grabbing his cloak and walked silently away from the home of which he had invaded. Obi-Wan found that his regret on what he had done was nonexistent, often enough it wasn't there. On most days this would still surprise him, for in his heart, he was jaded but love still remained.

It was dark by now, the stars shone like they always did. A bright light that was better than any through the city, his path towards the Drulin's was much more difficult. Obi-Wan had many abilities but none of them included night vision. Which, he admitted to himself, would be incredibly helpful. The path continued to wind through the sand that covered the dusty ground. What a hell hole, thought he.

His hateful opinion of Tatooine had increased over the years. It was a prison, one that Sidious had the blame for. Well, as much as he could. It was the Emperor, with his apprentice, Darth Vader, who destroyed the Jedi. And in doing so, trapped him on this horrendous planet. Where everything was hot and raw, watching over Luke Skywalker was a rather boring existence. The only enjoyment he seemed to get these days was spilling blood, and finding immense satisfaction from such an act as this.

Luke Skywalker was a problem, one that couldn't be dealt with. For he was the son of Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan couldn't bear to harm him. It's pathetic, thought he. The only truly interesting thing that had garnered his full attention was Annika. A girl who by all means, shouldn't exist. She defied the laws of logic, and the force as he knew it. So, he asked himself once again.

How is Anakin alive, and here on Tatooine in the body of a girl?


	3. ChapterThree

Annika groaned, shifting the loose fitted long dress. It was perfect for the weather that quickly consumed their land. There was never a cold day on Tatooine. Annika thought it was rather unfortunate, she would have liked to see rain. The golden necklace hung from her neck, she smiled thinking of the man who she had met a few days ago in a bar. Ben was handsome, but despite his facial beauty there was something else that frightened her.

If Annika had more common sense she would have ran, but no, she did quite the opposite. And now grandma has invited him to stay for the week! She huffed, uncomfortable with the idea. For she didn't truly know the man, or what his ambitions were. Everyone had them, and Ben Kenobi was no different.

Perhaps, we could be friends. Annika scoffed, thinking her thoughts had turned slightly ridiculous. Why would a man much older than her wish to be friends? If that hardly rang alarm bells, she didn't know what would.

"It'll be fine, he's only a man. And I've met plenty!" Said Annika, staring into the reflection of her mirror. Dorea had made sure that Annika looked pretty for the night, which only brought fear into her heart. Surely grandmother wouldn't attempt to matchmake me with another who is **years **older than me.

However, this did little to reassure her. For Dorea had married a man thirty years older than her, so it was possible.

But at sixteen!? Considered an utterly bewildered Annika. Of course, there was always the possibility her grandmother was cleaning the house for his arrival and wished Annika to be on her best behaviour. Whenever such behaviour was needed Annika was unfortunately shoved into pretty dresses of fine silk. The kind that she wasn't allowed to wear into the city, this was a much more positive way to look at the situation. Annika knew her grandmother loved to have visitors, the more the merrier as she once said.

The only problem with the dress was the design, in her own mind it was far too revealing. But alas, Dorea thought it was perfect. Claiming that she was turning into such a beautiful woman, and one day the right suitor would find his way into her life. Annika had merely laughed, stating that the term 'suitor' hadn't been used in a very long time. And the culture that clung to it was more likely to be found on Naboo or Mandalore. Certainly not the rundown dust ball that was Tatooine.

"Anakin!" Called out Dorea, using her birth name which she so fondly did on the odd occasion. Annika stood for Annakian, which was commonly shortened to Anakin or Annika. Sometimes she even preferred to be named Ana. It was a lovely name with a rich history that came from the prince of suns. A man of great power, and the founder of Tatooine. Long before it was ran by the savages that were the Hutt's, when hope lived on.

"I'm coming!" Yelled out Annika, huffing in annoyance while she stomped down the stairs and into the living area. Which was comfortable and warm, throwing herself onto one of the couches. Made of old animal skin, most likely that of a Bantha. She had nothing better to do, despite the many protests from her grandmother. Who had been cooking Haroun Bread which looked to be almost ready. Annika could smell it from where she rested, and it was so tempting.

The small brown bread was a treat on Tatooine, it was to Annika. Her grandmother who was rather talented in the kitchen only made them on the odd occurrence. Making the little brown bread a treat for special events, not that Annika would classify today as special. For they were only entertaining a guest, and Ben Kenobi wasn't that important. But if it got her Haroun Bread she would pleasantly smile and act as civil as possible.

"He should be here soon, it's getting late."

Annika watched with a raised brow as her grandmother bustled around the kitchen.

She smirked. "If I didn't know you any better I would say that you fancied Ben Kenobi," drawled Annika. Her lips turning up into quite a teasing grin, Dorea merely glared at her granddaughter and the mischievous manner that she possessed. "I do not fancy him," sneered Dorea with deep disdain at the thought of it all.

The three knocks interrupted their thoughts on the matter of Ben Kenobi. Dorea strode towards the door, with a small limp to her left leg that had been caused from old age and the streets that her work had formed. She smiled pleasantly at Ben who stood there under the light of the stars, his back straight and hands clasped together. Smiling happily at Dorea.

"I hope I'm not late," said he. Annika's grandmother simply laughed ushering him into the house, he shrugged off his cloak finding it to be much warmer inside than out there under the stars.

Ben smiled at Annika, who frowned. For one second she swore that his eyes turned golden, and he felt wrong. She shook her head, dismissing these thoughts as her imagination. However, she had never been much for dreams and fantasy, life was hard for all who lived on Tatooine. She had accepted reality for what it was from a very young age. The truth had been revealed to her when she witnessed a three year old slave child being whipped down the streets of Mos Espa. And she would never forget.

"And how are you?" He asked Annika, his eyes never leaving her. A stare that made her rather uncomfortable, she shifted. Her long white dress sweeping across the clean floor. Her fingers twisting into the silky material, Annika's fear reached new heights. The very first time she had met Ben Kenobi, Annika wasn't afraid but over the quick amount of time she began to speak to him, Annika realised that there was a rotting madness that lived within him.

This madness that lived in his bones and flesh like a parasite wasn't obvious, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Annika could have been great friends with him for years and never noticed, but what had tipped him off was the eyes that he possessed. They were cold and dark in a way that was oppressive, they reminded her of the man who whipped a three year old slave boy. They carried little life, and a monster within them. Annika was afraid of the man before her, for how could she not be?

"I am well," she said nervously, "a-and you?"

Ben simply nodded, "well enough."

Dorea watched them from a distance, as she collected the buns and placed them in a green bowl. The sweet scent that lingered in the air made more than one of them think of food, and the dinner that Dorea had prepared.

"Your home is lovely," complimented Ben, this was said to Dorea but his eyes didn't move from the beautiful young blonde before him.

"Yes, it is." Said Dorea, her eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. Ben has spent far too much attention on her young granddaughter, as if he could sense the ill feelings that were being directed his way. He turned smiling at Dorea, "it is good to see you." And with those simple words such suspicion had fled Dorea's mind. This was a man of kindness, or so she believed, what harm could he possibly cause?

And with that in mind, Dorea in return smiled upon the handsome redhead.

"I can't say the same for my own home, but I can agree that my stay here will be wonderful. A slight vacation." Said Ben, smiling softly at Dorea. Expressing his gratitude to the woman before him, she simply beamed. Proud of the work that she had done to her home, making it much more finer than Tatooine was used too.

"Ana, show Ben to his room and the rest of our house while you're at it." Commanded Dorea, staring down upon her granddaughter sternly. Daring the young girl to refuse her, Annika simply bit her lip and nodded.

Ben smirked, it looked to be a charming smile, but underneath she could see the hideousness of it all. When she first met him, Annika saw a good man, but the dreams quickly destroyed that belief. Annika didn't usually believe everything she saw in her dreams, but it was so real it could only be the truth. Ben Kenobi was a violent sadistic man that could smile rather charmingly. A psychopath in all words and meanings.

So with the grace of a soul that was incredibly brave, she took his arm. Holding it tightly in her grasp as they climbed up the stone steps ever so silently. Annika looked everywhere but at him, and Ben couldn't help but stare at her. Annika's beauty was unworldly, she was luminescent in the force. Something that should not be trifled with. He grinned, white teeth glinting under the lights that lit up the hallway. He was a beast that wore the skin of a man.

"How long have you lived here?" Asked Ben, desperately wishing to hear her sweet voice once more. Those bright blue eyes turned, and gazed into his own. Her hands twitched, as the subtle sense of nervousness invaded her mind and body. Her palms quickly became sweaty, there is something about Ben that just makes me want to run, far away.

"For as long as I can remember," replied she.

"You must be grateful then, to live in such a wealthy home. Not many can say the same on Tatooine."

This did not need to be said, for Annika knew this to be true. She had for years. The poor were nothing but that, they had an ill fated life. One that she wished to change, all for the better. But it simply wasn't within her power to do such a thing as this, she would be killed for trying. And being murdered by the Hutts simply wouldn't happen. "Yes, I always have been."

This, however, did need to be said. For all the flaws of which Ben possessed, the ones that made her wish for an escape. She still desired to impress him, or simply have that charming smile directed at her once again. It was completely and utterly ridiculous, she had never felt so out of her depth. He was much older than her and far more dangerous than she even knew, Ben Kenobi was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I suppose," said Ben, seemingly tongue tied for one moment. "You're life is much better than others." Even with these words, the truth behind his sly syllables was clear to Annika. The jealousy and wretchedness was easy to read, but nonetheless, she smiled. Her hand urging him towards a door that was close to her own. The bedroom was small, but not tiny. The perfect size for a guest that was staying within their home. "It's very nice, thank you."

Even his gratitude was so false, bittersweet lies that were strung from his tongue with the sweetest of smiles.

"I hope you will be comfortable?" Queried Annika, when she truly didn't wish for anything of the sort. "Yes, I suppose I will."

This was said with another smile, Annika's stomach fluttered. She quickly shrugged away such thoughts of his disastrous handsome features. "You can get settled in, we'll be having dinner soon."

With those few words, Annika rushed from the room. Far away from those terrible blue eyes, as they watched her retreat. And if she turned, that bright flash of gold in his eyes would have made her ran far more faster. Ben chuckled, yet it lacked any warmth. He was finally in their house, a goal he had worked for over the past few weeks. He knew that his approach of her had to be perfect. Yet, he knew without little doubt that there was something wrong.

But how, I have planned everything so perfectly? What could possibly have gone wrong? There was nobody around that could warn her of his true character, for they were all dead and by his hand too. He sat down on the soft bed, thinking on the beautiful girl that was Annika Drulin. She was a temptation, one that he so desperately desired to possess.

For isn't it my right to have her. Anakin Skywalker was stolen from me, so why shouldn't I steal him back. Even if he's in the body of a young girl.

It matters little.

It was possible that Annika suspected him of ill behaviour. Obi-Wan knew that from a young age Anakin had powerful abilities. It most likely showed a similar pattern in Annika, as well. And if this was to be true, then she could have , by chance, seen the things he had done. His stomach twisted brutally, a sense of guilt for the first time in a long while rose up within him. It was a sweeping sensation he couldn't run from, nor hide. And worst of all, this guilt had only been formed because her suspicion would make it so much harder to possess young Annika.

What does this make me? A monster, perhaps. At least I acknowledge the truth, thought he. Knowing very well what lived in his rough pale skin. Tough from all the years he had spent working for an income, it had been a hard life.

It hadn't taken him too long before he was down in the dining area of the Drulin Homestead. It was a pleasant place to be, and where he sat was even more so. Across from his was the lovely Annika, a woman of such beauty that he had never gazed upon before. He smiled softly at her, his ocean blue eyes glinting merrily. And this was no mask of convenience, he truly was happy to bask in her luminescent force presence. It brought back such happy memories, Obi-Wan refused to allow the horrible ones to linger.

"What have you been doing up in that terrible place of yours?" Laughed Dorea, smirking ever so slightly. Ben merely shrugged, rolling his shoulders without a care in the world for what she thought of him. "Living," said Ben.

Annika rolled her eyes, "That's hardly an answer."

"And it is only the truth," teased he, with a playful grin upon his lips. Annika smiled weakly, for one moment she saw good in him. A light that was pleasant, and oddly attractive. But underneath it all there was something else, yet, he was kind to her. "Dear boy, I'm simply asking how you've been!" Laughed Dorea uproariously, finding everything immensely amusing. Ben simply snickered, " dear sweet Dorea, I'm hardly a boy."

Dorea said nothing to this, but the mischievous glint that was so commonly found in her granddaughters own eyes said much.

"Yes, well. You haven't aged much, how have you managed?" Asked she, huffing at the thought of his far superior genes. The truth to what she had spoken off was far more complicated than she thought. It wasn't a magical cream recipe that he had cooked up in his own kitchen, it wasn't his fantastic skin either. Over the years Obi-Wan had used much of the dark side and the light, a balance of both. Until it wasn't, when the dark side had consumed everything that was left of him, he froze. His heart, the soul that he possessed, and his body. The mind that was his own took a different turn, approaching thoughts that were far more sadistic than normal.

My eyes remain blue, even now. I took a vow, one that I have yet to break.

**"Promise me, swear on it! You must not fall, for all shall burn." **These words were once spoken by his partner, and he had taken them deep into his heart. Concealing them from all but himself, he would never fall. And as long as his eyes remained blue, this accomplishment would remain ever true.

"Good luck, I have plenty of that."

When in truth, he did not. Obi-Wan had never considered himself to be lucky, not after the miserable tragedies he had endured. In fact, his life had become quite the mess. And picking up the shattered pieces had become a rather difficult task. Annika seemed to sense his pain, whether it was from his expression or the force, he knew not. He, however, was comforted by the sweet smile that graced her lips. "You're more fortunate than most, luck doesn't exist here on Tatooine. It is only mere chance that the good prevails in moments of need." Ranted Annika, her eyes burning with a sudden determination to prove this to the man before her. For luck is no man's weapon, there is only the force and the events that are willed from it. Words as these echoed throughout her mind, a piece of a puzzle that had yet to be solved. Annika shuddered, they were so similar, but the voice wasn't her own. It was a man, similar to the one that sat in front of her.

"Have I met you before?" Blurted out Annika, Ben appeared to look shocked and he simply smirked as if what had been said never meant anything to him at all. "Why didn't we meet only a few days ago? I swear I saw you in a Bar?" He paused, "perhaps I was mistaken."

The jest was appreciated, for Annika blushed and laughed ever so merrily. Seemingly forgetting the sudden suspicion that had once seized her heart, securing herself away from the sinfully seductive man that sat before her.

"I'm sorry, that was silly of me. I-I simply feel that I have met you, before the Bar. There is something about you." Annika froze, remembering herself and the watchful eyes of her grandmother. She spoke again. "And, I'm being ridiculous. Please, do ignore my babbling."

"It's alright," he said. Those beautiful blue eyes staring into her own. In such a manner that she deeply blushed, reaching up to brush a stray pale blonde curl behind her ear. A habit of which had been caused by stress, and was often found as a relief. But it clearly never eased the stress as it was supposed to, Annika looked to her plate with a small smile on her lips. Dorea noticed this exchanged, and it only brought many worries to her mind. For when it came to the seduction of men, or being the victim of such sinful desires, Annika was usually quite resistant. However, this time, that was not the case. Annika looked back up, smiling slightly at the beautiful specimen of a man. He only grinned, white teeth glinting rather similar to the fangs of a beast. Predatory in a way that other men were not.

Dorea laughed, a rather high pitched sound, which was quite obviously fake. "I'm sure Annika hasn't met you before, she has such an imagination." Dorea said, her desire to interrupt their conversation only increasing.

"Grandma!" Hissed Annika, eyes narrowed in what looked to be humiliation. Dorea simply rolled her eyes at the dramatic reaction of the young sixteen year old. For she was always that, a flair of drama.

"I only speak the truth, girl! Do toughen up it's not offensive in the slightest."

Annika wasn't offended, she simply didn't want Ben to think she had fantasies. Or, her imagination ran wild when she gazed upon him in Mos Espa. She knew Ben had seen her looking, for his gaze was just as intense.

"It is quite alright Dorea. No, I believe Annika looks rather familiar. I just don't know from where, it was why I approached her."

This was a truth, but also a lie. Innocent in it's own way, but just as dangerous as any form of deception.


	4. ChapterFour

Annika whimpered, her shoulders shaking the thin blanket from her body. Her fear only continued to grow, for what she could see behind those eyelids in the embrace of sleep was dreadful. Yet, it was incredibly bewildering. In her land of sleep she stared at a tunnel, dark and insidious. A wretchedness infested in the rocks around the entrance, and all she could see was that eternal darkness. Annika took a step back, her bare feet raw from running across the rocks to this exact spot.

It towered over her, a world of misery and desolation. Yet, she knew that entering wasn't a choice, Annika felt it within her bones. She screamed, the sweeping sensation of leather binding her hands together. She gazed down at the bindings in shock, a golden strand of light had bound itself to her. Bright blue eyes stared ahead, for the golden strand came from the cave. She shivered, attempting to step back but her legs refused to move. She was trapped with no way out, the only possible path was forwards.

**"Anakin." **

She frowned, the golden thread coiling itself around her pale shuddering body. With a high pitched scream she descended into darkness, and that was all there was. Nothing but a world of decay and destruction, around her Annika could hear the thousands of screams that could only be from the innocent. It seemed to be an echo, and the more she continued to travel through the dark cold tunnel the screams only continued to grow.

Pale blue lips opened and what followed was the most terrifying screech that could ever be heard. Her body convulsed, eyes quickly opening and turning white as snow. The screams wailed throughout the household, echoing down the hallway. It was the most devastating sight to be seen, it couldn't possibly get any worse.

**"Come closer, my child." **

Annika was forced even closer, she froze. Quickly realising she had reached the end of the tunnel. Yet, darkness still surrounded everything she had ever known.

Dorea rushed towards the door that was shut, barricading her from Annika's room. However, it was Ben who managed to get there first. Dorea swore rather explosively cursing the lack of use in her hip and the troubles it caused. Ben's room was only across the hall, making it a much shorter distance to Annika's.

**"Anakin," **sung the chilly voice that echoed throughout the tunnel. Annika continued to whimper, afraid at what was before her. Cold hands clawed at her pale skin, pushing her backwards onto the dusty ground below.

The cold ground was cracked, her trembling fingers traced the jagged lines that twisted and turned across the old land that had been there standing firm for thousands of years. There was no sky, for the roof of the tunnel covered it all. Even so, it was far to dark. Glancing at the rocks above was near impossible, this much was clear. Thousands of hands reached out to caress her pale trembling skin. Finding glorious satisfaction in her immense fear at the situation she found herself in.

**"You mustn't!" **The voice said, leaving behind that frightening tone and becoming something more. It was close to a warning, an omen possibly. Informing her of the danger she was in. **"Don't. You can't do it." **

Annika frowned, "I don't understand!" She stressed, unsure of the reality that had quickly bound her to this strange odd world that she was in. Everything froze, along with the strange music that was singing sinfully in her ear. **"Skywalker." **Growled out another, pronouncing a name that was unfamiliar to poor Annika.

Dorea screamed, horrified at the sight that greeted her. Annika, the poor dear, was shuddering and shaking, her eyes having turned pale white. Ben jumped onto the bed, reaching forward to clutch at the young girls shoulders. Attempting to wake her from the nightmare that had so quickly consumed her very mind and soul. Yet, it did little to help. Dorea wasn't offering much assistance either, Ben glanced back at her in utter disdain. The elderly woman was weeping uncontrollably, clutching her chest as if her heart was about to burst.

Another shrill scream pierced the air, as blue eyes snapped open gazing into Ben's. Annika shivered, her hands clawing at the material of his shirt. Hysterical at what she had seen, for it had felt so real. Her dreams had always been colourful and imaginative, but this, she had never dreamed of such a nightmare as this before. Dread clutched at her pounding heart, seeking to possess the terror that lived within her skin. Annika sobbed, vaguely aware that she was being pulled into a stranger's embrace.

Dorea wished to protest at the sight before her, it shouldn't be him comforting Ana, she didn't hate Ben. In fact, she felt quite the opposite. But Annika was her granddaughter, and no man should comfort her when Dorea was around. She took a step forward intending to pry the young girl away from Ben. But was immediately stopped when Annika let out a harsh sob and wound herself around Ben, legs and all. Clinging to him ever so desperately, she cared not who he was, all she knew and cared about was comfort.

"Shh," murmured Ben, his hand coming up to run through her loose blonde curls. But peace wasn't gained, she shivered while curling into the body that was warm and comfortable. Ben brought her closer, basking in the warmth of her presence. She was simply Anakin, pure and beautiful. Glowing within the force, a presence that he hadn't felt in such a long time. In a way, it was pure relief giving Obi-Wan an immense sense of peace. "Don't. Mustn't." Muttered Annika, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Ana?" Asked Ben, his thumb lightly caressing her jaw. An act that he took far to much pleasure in doing, and perhaps it was wrong to be taking advantage of her sweet soft skin. Oh how I wish to taste and touch. Such rotten thoughts as these only grew, but it wasn't simply about his desires. Ben also wished to comfort her, for Dorea wasn't doing a single thing about the misery that had overcome Annika. "Mustn't," muttered she.

"What do you mean?" Murmured Ben.

Annika simply shuddered, "she said I couldn't."

Ben frowned while Dorea took the seat that was next to her bed. Uncomfortable with the closeness that Ben and Annika showed, they had only known each other for a matter of days and a clear bond of close companionship was already showing. "Who said so?"

Annika shivered, leaning closer into the body warmth that Ben possessed. "I don't know her, or what she was talking about. B-but she was everywhere!" Wailed Annika, the mere thought of the unwelcome hands that had harassed her in the tunnel was daunting.

Ben cradled her head closer, resting it upon his shoulder as he greedily stroked her flushed perfect pink cheek. She was so beautiful, Ben believed she would always be so stunning, carrying a sense of elegance and light that others could scarcely hope to achieve. Dorea huffed, her eyes narrowed in thought. Despising the contact that had occurred between the two of them. She reached out to gently pull Annika away and into her own embrace, comforting her only kin that she loved who had remained on the dry dustball of a planet. Ben barely swallowed the snarl that almost slipped past his clenched teeth. However, his self control wasn't to be taken lightly. In that he was gifted.

Annika willingly went, uncaring to whose arms she was in. All that she desired was the comfort and affection that she so desperately needed. A balm to the pain that had inflicted upon her soul, she shivered and shuddered in Dorea's tight embrace. "Shh, my dear, it's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you." These words were a kindness that she craved, in a manner that was far more desperate than necessary. "She was warning me," said Annika. "T-The lady said a name. S-Skywalker."

Dorea didn't seem to take this lightly, only clutching the poor weeping girl closer to her chest. For one moment she was afraid, the very look in Ben's eyes were wild, an untameable fury that lived within his shadows. Waiting to ignite something, she knew not if it was simply rage or another emotion all together. But he was alive, and inside him lived another being. The characteristics of this being hadn't made itself known, and for one moment Dorea wondered if she had let a complete stranger into their home.

But Dorea did know Ben, he had been her friend for so many years she had almost lost count! She had seen him a hundred times at the market, and on the odd occasion they would have lunch together and discuss serious matters that both brought them joy. Dorea had been born with a mind that was made for politics, and so had Ben. This was clear to see, Dorea had often wondered if he had been and that's why he was always hiding. Perhaps he had done something, and this was his punishment, the dustball that was Tatooine.

"Skywalker," whispered Ben, seemingly in a daze. Dorea frowned, the name brought back many memories. Most consisted of sweet Shmi, her dear friend that she had loved more than anything. In the end, her loss of life had broken Dorea's heart. But that was the story of life, always growing and forever learning, and with such knowledge came pain and grief. Shmi Skywalker had been one of them.

"That's a strange name, sweetheart. Where did you hear it?"

Annika looked up to gaze into Dorea's own eyes, staring at her in disbelief.

"In my dream," she said. Daring her grandmother to dismiss it as her imagination, sky blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I knew a Skywalker," stated Ben looking anywhere but Annika. However, this did not prevent them from feeling his ill timed guilt that poured from him in waves. Annika shuffled away from Dorea, moving to sit next to the old friend of her grandmother. He hadn't even noticed, but Annika had sensed his pain for it was quite clear.

"You remind me off him," drawled Ben rather bitterly, his lips turning up into a sarcastic smile. As if the amusement he found from this statement wasn't enjoyable. "I do," said Annika, taking his hand into her own. Seeking out those beautiful ocean eyes of his, he jumped at the contact. Even though it was something he had wished for, in his mind, it had never been like this. A sense of duty to never harm her washed over him, an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. The grief threatened to burst his heart, for that's all he felt.

"Very much so," said Ben. Reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand, caressing her pale skin. Annika flushed, suddenly uncomfortable with the softness that he was displaying. She hardly knew him, but yet, it didn't seem so. She felt it, Annika knew without little doubt that this Ben Kenobi was no stranger. And this is what made her so uncomfortable. "I hope I don't look like him, I've always viewed myself as feminine." Jested Annika, with a small twitch of her lips and bright blue eyes alight with mischief.

"No," laughed he. His thumb moving to hover over her eyelashes, with a kind smile and deceptive eyes he grinned. "No, you are very feminine. You look nothing like him." This was said with honesty, yet Annika could sense the lie a mile away. She didn't know how or why, but this feeling ate away at what was left of her. Annika had a far more troubled life than she let on, her mind played tricks. Some days she would awaken convinced her name was Anakin, and she had a lightsaber that was bright blue. A blinding colour that was beautiful but deadly. These thoughts had often confused her, an identity crisis that had never left.

Dorea huffed, "I'll be heading back to bed. It seems you're fine." This was far from the truth, usually Dorea wouldn't leave her sweet young Annika alone with a strange man. But this time, she felt it was necessary to leave the room. In fact, Dorea would go as far to say that she felt compelled to leave. An odd sensation is what it was, one that she quickly shook and dismissed it as nothing. After all Ben was her friend, I can trust him.

"What was he like?" Asked Annika. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, tilting his head to the side. Watching Annika, which was something Annika had gotten used too. Ben was always staring, she wasn't quite sure if the idea of it all made her comfortable. Sometimes his stare was far too intense, and often led to fear and suspicion. But she had managed to shake off most of it at the dinner table, Ben is all kindness and my dreams can only be nightmares. It's impossible to see the past or future of another, nobody can do that.

"Oh," sighed Ben wistfully, "he was good and kind until he wasn't."

Annika frowned, "I'm sorry." There was little else she could say to that. It was clear that something had happened to this boy that was now only a memory. "What happened to him?"

Ben glared, with all the hatred he could muster. And even then, it wasn't enough. He could never hate the soul of Anakin Skywalker, her pretty face didn't help either.

"He died," snapped Ben. Pale fingers shook as the brunt of his anger weighed heavily upon her, she shuddered as the fear that had once possessed her quickly returned. Obi-Wan sighed with deep regret, despite the optional yellow eyes he hadn't lost his temper in a while. He tugged Annika closer, his firm hands wrapping around her wrists. Watching with slight satisfaction as she slumped submissively against him, not struggling in the slightest. It seemed that Obi-Wan had managed to carve himself into her skin, and under. Annika had yet to realise this, and when she did there would be no escape.

"It was a long time ago," sighed Ben. Taking her hand into his own, he smiled. It occurred to Annika that for one moment that Ben Kenobi had a beautiful smile. She had failed to notice it for previously it was never genuine.

"I never knew my parents," blurted out Annika, flushing at her sudden sense of boldness. Obi-Wan leaned forward his eyes staring into her own with rapt interest, the bright alluring stare consumed Annika. It was like a tug and pull, drawing her closer to the enigma that was Ben.

"They died too," she said. Looking down at their joined hands with nothing but wonder, Annika had never shown such fascination for another male before in her life. Ben squeezed her hand, whether it was a spur of the moment or slight reassurance she didn't know. "How did they die?" Asked Ben, a small frown twitching upon his lips.

Annika froze, for wasn't that the question. She despised talking about her parents and the questions that came with their death. Annika didn't even know why she brought it up.

Stupid. Stupid. Idiot.

"I-I, they," stuttered Annika, her brow furrowed in thought. For how could she say the truth? Even on her worst nights Annika refused to admit herself. "It's okay," whispered Ben.

"They, my father was murdered before I was born. He was a bounty hunter, or so they say. One of the best, but he betrayed the Hutt's and he paid for it with blood. My M-Mother, not long after my birth she committed suicide. I only have grandma, the rest of the family blame me and my father for her death." This was said with such sadness it almost broke Obi-Wan's shattered heart even more.

"Why would you be blamed?" Queried Ben.

"I don't know."

Annika shrugged, she had never understood her Aunt and Uncle's strange and sudden hatred of her. When she was merely nine years old her oldest uncle had struck her, claiming that she was born from sin.

"Hmm," hummed Ben. Looking upon her with steady fascination, seeking to solve a puzzle that clearly had him befuddled. Annika knew pain well enough, however she was innocent to the ways of men and their admiring fascination of another.

"It's no loss though, my mother's family all work for the Hutts. Most of them are murderers, nothing to be gained there."

"And Dorea?" Asked he, seeking the truth.

Annika merely laughed, her shoulders shaking in barely concealed mirth. The thought of Dorea Drulin being a thug or murderer was utterly absurd! She giggled, reaching up to cover her grinning lips with her shaking palm.

"No! Sith hell's, that would never happen! Grandma might be a Drulin but she's not a bad person. She literally thinks the best thing to do in life is to help other people. Whether they're innocent or not, someone like grandma can't be a thug."

"Yes," drawled Ben, "I really can't imagine that, Dorea Drulin. A Thug. "

Annika giggled all the more, her stomach lightly fluttering at the sound of his ever so attractive voice. She blushed, the pink tinge to her skin brushing across her ears and down the pale skin of her neck. Ben smirked wryly, gazing at her with a sudden sense of satisfaction.

And they were gone, all that I knew was his humour and kind smiles. The nightmares had fled into the brightening sky, it was a relief to the both of us.


	5. ChapterFive

The nightmare had hit Annika harder than anything else ever had. It burnt through her, anger and rage that resonated from her heart. It was a loud roar that pierced her ears, yet nobody else could hear it. Annika wondered if she had finally gone insane, a heartbreaking notion but a worrying one as well. However, it was an opinion that was shared, Dorea had often been caught staring in fear that her dearest darling Annika had finally fallen off the edge of sanity.

Once Ben had left the homestead early in the morning claiming he had business to see too in the City. He was gone and all that remained was Dorea. For some unknown reason this sudden loneliness brought tears to wet blue eyes, she had known him for only a few days and yet her heart yearned for his mere presence.

She had spent most of the day weeping, or working on the small farm of which they owned. Annika had attempted to suppress this strange longing, it was inappropriate and lacked any logic whatsoever. Ben was kind, or he had been to her. And that was enough for her steady beating heart, Annika knew without a doubt that her rather sudden affection for him was dangerous.

"It's hot." Annika had muttered to Dorea, which had only gained her an incredulous raised brow.

"It always is," Dorea said, her voice suffused with humour. Spreading rather quickly, a light that could only be seen as mirth glowed from within those bright eyes of hers.

There wasn't anything else that could be said, for sure, Annika could think of more. But honestly, what would be the point? She was bored out of her mind, Annika had done all her chores and there was nothing to be done in the walls of their home. She had tried to rest but all that brought was fear, every time she closed her eyes all that could be seen was the dark walls of a tunnel. An abyss that went on and on.

Annika tipped the cup of water to her dry lips, greedily consuming as much as she could. After all, water was hard to come by but fortunately enough her family wasn't poor by any means. They could afford the precious water that she held so close to her heart.

"Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends, it might do you some good." Dorea said as she packed more of the market supplies into the speeder, briefly looking over her shoulder.

Ben, was the very first thought that slipped sneakily into her mind. Annika shook it away, she was many things but a love struck teenager wasn't one of them. However, with every sizzle and burn from the sun more thoughts of him leaked through. Perhaps I have heat stroke, or I'm clearly delusional.

"They're busy."

"Well then! You could spend some time at the market." Dorea said, with a rather enthusiastic grin stretched far and wide upon her lips.

"Grandma, I would much rather stay home. Perhaps I could come into the City tomorrow."

Annika said in her faintest voice, upset at the prospect of being under the sun's heat for much longer.

Annika sighed, tugging at the white material of which she wore. It was far to nice, she knew that wearing such clothing in Mos Espa wasn't ideal.

Dorea simply frowned, "Annika. You must leave the house at some point, staying here all the time isn't healthy!"

Annika knew this well enough, but hiding within the walls of her home helped Annika cope with the nightmares that had endlessly plagued her. It wasn't simply at night, her mind had summoned the few hallucinations. And they all were terrifying, nightmares that had come to life.

However, since last night she had locked herself up in her room and hadn't come down till much later. The days on Tatooine were long and extremely hot, Annika didn't have much regret when it came to staying in the house. For why should she burn under the sun's eternal blazing heat when she had shelter? She had listened to her grandmother, but Annika's friends had much better things to do than meet up with her. It appeared as if Annika's friends truly didn't care for her, but the young teenager had never doubted their much loved affection. Although the idea of staying home did sound much more appealing Annika knew she could do with some more books to download onto her data-pad.

As her collection was slowly dwindling, it wasn't her fault nor did she lack the money. Annika from a young age had devoured all kinds of knowledge, Dorea at one point was highly concerned at how far she would go for the sake of her education and all that came with it.

This wasn't a flaw, or so Annika thought. However, Dorea was quite eager to disagree. Her lust for knowledge was unfortunately rather insatiable, and with such feelings as these came her stubborn pride. Annika would go far for hidden and unknown sources of knowledge. Annika was convinced she could make a living from it, searching out secrets and sharing them with the Galaxy for a certain price.

She turned to her grandmother with the slightest of smiles, her bright sky blue eyes glinted with that ever knowing look. Annika had a plan, and all of them included books and her data-pad. Yes, it shall be a pleasant evening.

"Come with me, I promise you'll have a good time." Demanded Dorea, stretching her hand out with a small smile upon her lips.

Annika sighed, gazing at the stretched out hand in frustration, before clasping it to her own and jumping into the speeder with her dearly beloved grandmother.

"There's not much to do in Mos Espa," said Annika. And truly, there wasn't. Unless of course, you were a crime lord. Then there was much to do, but Annika Drulin had a good heart and kindness on Tatooine was limited.

"You can visit the market, and get some food. That's plenty enough to do," replied Dorea. Reaching down to pat her grandchild's youthful hand, the idea of food was much more appealing than Annika thought it would be. I'm always hungry, considered she.

The speeder took off towards the filthy and lustful city that they lived close to. The people who worked there were either greedy or lustful. Whether said lust was for adventure, money or freedom it lived within the people. Something that couldn't be escaped, it was the way fate and circumstances shaped the galaxy. Annika looked back over her shoulder with a rather remorseful frown, perhaps I should have stayed home.

As the dusty rocks turned into a bustling city, Annika stared at the chattering citizens that lived within Mos Espa, she noticed a few of them as friends of her grandmother. She hardly knew anyone herself, Annika simply wasn't the social type. Dorea, on the other hand liked to gossip and discuss the most recent news with her many friends that she had gathered over the years. They were quite different, Dorea and Annika. In many ways, whether it was looks or personality, it was there.

"It's busy today," said Dorea. Eyeing the customers that were crowding the marketplace that she usually worked at. Annika merely hummed, looking out at the hectic crowd. Finding nothing of interest to gaze upon, it was a normal busy day and most of all, Annika suspected it would cause boredom.

"Hm," murmured Annika. Paying no attention to the scowl that had fallen upon her twitching lips. Dorea only huffed, irritated at the behaviour her grandchild was so clearly displaying.

Annika's eyes brightened in excitement at the store that was open. On most days it was shut as the owner only came to Mos Espa once a month, their visits were rather spontaneous. Yet, they possessed enough money to keep the store open, not that Jiyr's had a bad reputation. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They sold the best items, and were much loved by the people who lived in the grim dusty city.

"Oh, go on." Laughed Dorea, recognising the look of admiration for what it truly was. Annika jumped from the old red speeder that Dorea had owned for many years, she left her grandmother with a mere wave of her hand. Running through the hectic crowd in search of Jiyr's, she smiled when the neon sign flashed above her head.

"Good morning Ana!"

Annika beamed at the young boy behind the desk that watched over the store.

Jayn was a lovely polite young man, a rare specimen on the dusty world of Tatooine. He had worked for the owner of Jiyr's for only a few months and was on his very first shift. For the opportunity to work in the shop was mostly scarce, the doors hardly remained open for too long. Annika hoped that it would change for Jiyr's had the best reading material on Tatooine.

"Hello Jayn," said Annika. The bright boy flushed as those luminescent blue eyes stared into his own. Only a fool wouldn't see the true beauty that was Annika Drulin.

"I haven't seen you at the Veelin for a while?" Asked he, gazing upon the young teenager in slight concern.

"I've been helping grandmother with her work at home."

The Veelin was the much despised classroom in Mos Espa. Annika couldn't think of one student that enjoyed the hot and suffocating room that they were forced to sit in for a mere few hours. The whole evening was tedious and uncomfortable but necessary in their parents eyes. Annika often believed the children who weren't forced to attend were much more fortunate than them.

"How is Dorea?"

"Working obsessively like usual, and inviting complete strangers into the house."

Jayn raised a brow, "That's not too odd."

Annika snorted, rolling her eyes at the thought of Ben Kenobi and his ever perfect auburn hair.

"He's staying with us for a week, this Ben Kenobi. Technically, Grandma does know him. But I don't!"

Jayn stared upon his old friend in utter horror, for everyone in his family knew the true danger of that man.

Ben Kenobi was an enigma in more ways than one. Not many knew of his talents and what his job entailed, but Jayn's own sister had fallen in love with the man. In the end nothing good came from that story. In truth, Jayn didn't know much about him or the true family secrets that they kept hushed. But what he did know was that his aunt had died and it was Ben Kenobi's fault. Yet, despite their hatred for the cruel man they still worked with him.

The secrets were locked up so tight even the most trustworthy son knew nothing of the truth. However, Jayn was unsure if he really wanted to know for all it had brought was pain and severe devastation.

"Stay away from him," blurted out Jayn. And all he received was suspicious bright blue eyes, Annika looked upon him with caution to what she was being told.

"Stay away from Ben?" Asked she, puzzled at the prospect. At times, Annika saw something within the man, and then it was gone. And all that remained was the charming older man who smiled at all those who passed.

There is a monster living within the pale flesh he wears ever so easily.

The dreams she had once acknowledged long before she met Ben Kenobi reeked of death. And within these dreams was a face peering back at her, except this face possessed a different name.

Obi-Wan

"He's dangerous."

Annika frowned, she couldn't disagree with Jayn. There was this shadow that seemed to follow the man, swallowing and consuming any sign of light that could be seen or felt.

"How?" Asked she, thinking of all the terrible things he could have done. Annika wasn't blind she knew that these dreams had a sense of reality to them.

"I-I can't say much. I don't know much, but my parents never let me near him."

"Ben knows your parents?"

"Yes, he works with them for the Hutt's."

Annika gaped in disbelief, she knew very well that any business done with the Hutt's was never good. Jayn's parents had never seemed to be friendly or kind, honest people were rare on Tatooine.

I thought Ben was good.

However, the belief of goodness was rather twisted on Tatooine. Good, in the mind of their leaders involved blood, sweat and tears. Only a good and just citizen would bring such joyful tidings as these. In the end, nobody was perfect but there was a line of morality that was commonly stretched on the dustball of Tatooine where Annika lived.

"Do you know what he does?"

Jayn shook his head, " I don't even know what my own parents do!"

Annika frowned, there was the possibility that Ben wasn't terrible and had only stolen from others. Yet she couldn't dismiss her fears as nothing, something was screaming at her. A piercing yell, frightening but truthful.

"He's dangerous, and whatever my parents are doing with him is probably terrible. We both know what my fathers like, he's drawn to trouble like a magnet."

She laughed, the very first time Annika met Jayn's father was horrible. She had managed to run away from the tedious company that sat within the walls of her classroom. Technically Annika shouldn't even have been running but like most children that attended she utterly despised the small little room which carried her worst memories.

In her obliviousness Annika had ran into a Hutt operation, at the age of thirteen seeing someone's head being decapitated from their body was rather scarring.

She would never forget.

"Your father is a menace."

Jayn winced knowing that the subject of his father was always a tough subject for Annika. He had been raised in a family that was kind, so was she. However, his parents owned nothing innocent like Dorea did. Mrs Drulin worked and owned the Mos Espa markets which were the most common way to buy food. Of course, his family had gained their wealth by being thugs and murderers. His family was feared, and Annika having witnessed one of these events was one of the many that avoided his father.

She was only thirteen, barely a teenager.

And death was frightening.

"He's a little murderous but he wouldn't dare harm a child!" Insisted Jayn, believing that in the end of all things his father was a good man.

However, that was a question which would forever be asked. Was Jayn's father a good man? Annika had often asked herself this from the moment she had met him, he was cruel to the lifeless body but kind to her. He claimed the man was a criminal, one who deserved the swift death that came to him. Yet, Annika often wondered if the cruelest of men truly deserved death.

Do we have the right to decide the fate of another in such a terrible way as this?

"I was thirteen when I met him, Jayn. Your father murdered someone in front of me."

Jayn frowned, his dark coloured fingers twitched against the solid surface of his desk. The shop was full with the bustling crowd, he took no notice of them for his eyes remained on the beautiful young sixteen year old. One who judged him consistently and the family of whom he belonged to.

"I'm sorry," said he. "But you've known my family's history from the start. Everyone does, and only the dangerous get involved with my dad. Please, Ana. Stay away from Kenobi."

"I was talking about your father, not Ben!" Snapped Annika, her harsh opinion of Jayn's father continued to arise.

She knew nothing of Ben Kenobi and Annika had known Jayn since she was a mere child. She trusted her old friend, which could only mean that Ben was involved with something her grandmother would only frown upon. Annika had no proof that what was being said was truthful, there was nothing Annika could do.

"You'll get yourself killed," hissed Jayn.

"What am I supposed to do, kick him out of the house?" Muttered Annika in such a sarcastic manner that all Jayn could do was roll his eyes.

Grandmother would kill me, thought she.

The ferocious temper of Dorea Drulin was much feared, and done with respect.

"No," sighed Jayn, "just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bright sky blue eyes softened, smiling at her dear friend. Promising the young boy that she would be far more careful, or as much as she could. Annika refused to acknowledge the simple fact that her mind was bound to the allure that radiated from Ben.

This allure that strung her up and around like a puppet was more than a simple thought. It was blood, bone and life itself.

An infestation within her that wouldn't be released, Annika despised the mere thought of it. So, of course the problem didn't exist.

"I will," she swore. As if the words she spoke off were an oath to be sworn.

Jayn snorted, "I know what you're like."

"Jayn, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Annika frowned, thinking back on all the idiotic decisions she had made. There were quite a few of them. Pranking their new neighbour who turned out to be a murderer, that had ended terribly. There was also the time where she had stolen the 'mysterious flask' which had been rumoured to contain Kyber Crystals. Of course, it actually hadn't but that wasn't the point, Annika had been chased by scavengers with many weapons. Dorea hadn't been impressed in the slightest when her grandchild came home with severe burns from all kinds of blasters.

"I can think of a few stupid things you've done over the years I've known you."

Annika smirked, "so can I."

This, however, did little to amuse her friend Jayn. In fact, it did quite the opposite and his worry on the subject became clear.

"Annika I'm serious, stay away from him and all his friends," sneered Jayn.

"So, I shouldn't talk to your father either?"

Jayn huffed, crossing his arms in a sign of agitation. Quite honestly, Annika caused this reaction to surface in mostly everyone she knew. "No, just, honestly Annika!"

"I can't avoid him, that would just be rude. He's a guest of my grandmother in our house."

Yet, Annika knew that danger was closing in on her. She could feel it. A sudden chill that lingered within her bones, it was frightening but the sensation wouldn't leave her alone.

"I believe you, Jay. But there's little I can do."


	6. ChapterSix

Annika sighed wistfully, turning over in her old pale white sheets. The night had been long and her adventure was eye opening. Jayn wouldn't lie to her, if there was a man who could be cruel and Jayn stated it was so. Then it was no lie, and there was something within Ben Kenobi that held such darkness. An evil, that even she knew nothing off.

Yet, there was a light that continued to shine within his presence. And Annika couldn't help but wonder if all wasn't lost, if this great stranger required redemption. Or perhaps it was all far bigger than that.

"Stop it, Annika. This is ridiculous, he's nothing but a stranger to you. Why should I care about what he does and what he doesn't!"

But it was clear that Annika did care.

She groaned, her long blonde curls were spread out across her soft pillows that were scattered out along the top off her bed. Closing her eyes, as the briefest brush of hot air slipped through her open window.

Hoping that sleep would finally claim her, for it was a burning hot night and there would be no other relief except for the embrace which was a peaceful slumber. And it wasn't easy to come by.

Ben had yet to return, he'd left early on in the morning and never came back. Annika almost prayed that he wouldn't, that this sudden and strange attraction she possessed for him would fly away into the wind never to be seen again. Along with the strange oddity of a man and all his quirky little traits.

Annika sighed, letting out another breath of relief. For she knew Ben wasn't back, Annika didn't know how she thought it to be true, it was simply a feeling. And that feeling allowed her muscles to relax and peace began to sweep through her bones. Giving a sudden sense of fatigue, and the hot air became cool. A thin breath of dragon ice, or that's what the people called it when the air became cold and all that could be seen was frost. It was the most unnatural sight to be gazed upon, it made little sense.

Annika slipped into a dreamless state of mind, but this didn't last long. As darkness conquered all that belonged to her, and it was strong and firm. Torturous in a sense that she knew nothing off, brutal and painful, showing her a sight and truth of the lands which she lived on. A brutality that swept through the nation, leaving bloodshed in its wake. The Hutt's destroyed anything good about Tatooine, not that there was much to destroy in the first place. The origin of the planet wasn't much known, all was covered with decisive deceit and lies that had been spun for centuries. A story of the people's making, and knowing the world she lived on was so cruel broke her heart. Yet, the truth couldn't be denied and as her dreamless state became restless she shook off her covers as they softly thumped against the clay-like floor. There wasn't much to be thought on the matter, but she couldn't help the horror which rose within her steady beating heart.

Thump Thump Thump

Her heartbeat continued, yet it revealed her true state of dread and utter distraught.

The land was dry and barren, Annika could only come to one conclusion to where she currently stood. There was only one place in her whole life she'd seen such lifeless dusty hills. And that was her home; Tatooine.

"Sheila! You mustn't move!" Cried out a voice which was incredibly familiar. She knew it well enough.

And looking down upon him, she was right. This was Ben Kenobi, but something was wrong. **This **man didn't feel the same, he didn't possess the same maliciousness that echoed of Kenobi. No, there was something different. Perhaps it was the tears in his eyes, or the shaking hands, but maybe it was the pregnant woman he attempted to save.

But it was far too late, the strange blade had already pierced her chest. There was no blood, Annika could clearly see the weapon wasn't primitive. She'd seen it before, the fierce red lightsaber. There was something about it that buzzed through her senses, a truth that she couldn't yet see. The world had been tilted slightly, and all Annika could do was watch in horror as the beast returned. His skin was green, and the black marks on his face appeared to be painted or were tattoos. Not a common decision that was made, but this creature; the monster in black. He raised his bright red sword hovering over the form of Ben Kenobi. Snarling at the man with no remorse, he raised the weapon higher. This gigantic green man was ready to strike, and possibly end the life of Ben Kenobi. But Annika knew this wasn't true, for she'd met him in the streets and he was currently staying with them. Could this possibly be another strange dream?

The rage which was expressed in Kenobi's eyes only seemed to glow. Yellow mixing with blue, quite frankly, Annika thought it was a rather hideous colour. It didn't mix well together at all!

"Any last words, Kruv."

The strange man appeared to frown, for it wasn't Kenobi who held the power in this little match of theirs. No, he held nothing of the sort. Or, he didn't appear to in the eyes of Annika. She frowned, as Kenobi crouched. The pendant in which he wore glowed, along with the black veins which pulsed in his pale skin. It was a hideous sight to be seen, and Kenobi, well, he was hardly recognisable.

"It shall be you who dies, **Obi-Wan! **"

Annika looked back at him in concern, for this wasn't the first time she'd heard the name Obi-Wan Kenobi whispered in her ear. Was it possible in some way that this was his true name? Annika shook her head, she doubted it was true. Ben Kenobi appeared to be a simple man, except, when he wasn't.

Ben jumped hissing wildly in a manner that knew no control whatsoever. He spun on the soles of his feet, swiping Kruv off the sand dunes as he tumbled. But not before Kenobi leaped, grasping Kruv by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back. Slamming him into the sand, Ben laughed. High and cold, a tone that only sent shivers down Annika's spine.

He appeared to have been in control moments before, and all that could be seen in his bright ocean blue eyes was love. An affection for this strange woman Annika knew nothing off, it burned brightly within her chest. Like a fire that simply couldn't be distinguished, she barely recognised it as jealousy. And what reason did Annika have to possess such notions as these? Ben meant nothing to her, he was simply a stranger she'd met in the Bar. Or gazed upon in the streets, to be more accurate. This rage she saw in his burning amber eyes was something else, inhuman in a way that couldn't be described.

"Obi-Wan stop it!" Croaked Sheila, who despite the pain she was so clearly in remained in the living. But it was clear she didn't have much time left. But hopefully it was enough to save her partner from making such a terrible ill made decision.

But alas, it was not meant to be. For Ben couldn't hear her, all that could be heard was the buzzing in his mind and ears. A consistent sound that wouldn't give up, and the thrilling rush of power only increased as he **squeezed. **Smirking delightfully down at the choking Sith Disciple, in the twisted mind there was nothing more beautiful to see. His fingers pierced the ghastly green skin and he watched in slight fascination as blood splattered all over his finger tips. It was a marvellous sight to be seen, or this was how it was perceived in the mind of The Fallen.

"Feel it Kenobi! The rush of p-power, it calls to you. It's a shame V-Vader isn't here to see this!" Hissed the despicable creature, he choked some more as blood poured down the side of his face as Kenobi attempted to claw at anything he could so clearly reach. This was his fall, the damnation that couldn't be stopped. A descent into another kind of madness, the psychotic kind.

The mere slip of the tongue that included the word 'Vader' had a rather chaotic effect. Kenobi's rage only seemed to intensify and at this point it simply couldn't be stopped. But despite the gasps of horror from Annika and his dying partner who held her last breath cried out in dismay, for it seemed this good man was truly lost to the way of their world.

"You **dare **mention his name!" Spat Ben, his fingers trembling from the fury that shook all his senses, he snarled down at the fearful form below. His fingers sliced through the skin of this monsters neck, leaving nothing but blood and the faint gurgling sound. He looked desperately at his partner but all that could be seen was that off a dead woman.

And so he screamed, the wailing man in the mountains of sand.

The sand shuddered, almost as if it were afraid of him. The piercing scream that echoed felt as if it was trying to make Annika's ears bleed. Frankly, it was terrible!

"Ben?"

The man didn't look up from his pathetic trembling form in the dusty sand below. It was obvious to Annika that this dream was real in a way that couldn't be explained, perhaps it was magic. There had to be another explanation for this memory she was viewing, it couldn't be her imagination for even hers wasn't that wild.

No, this was real, and that was that.

Burning golden eyes stared into her own, Annika flinched taking a step back from the horror that was before her. She'd never been so afraid in her life before, and as a young girl Annika had participated in many stupid idiotic schemes that only led to trouble. But there was little that could be done about that, Ben stood up as he doubled and suddenly there were two of them. One whimpered on the floor with a deep sense of grief, but the other was incredibly different all that could be seen was savagery.

Those bright eyes recognised her, glinting with what looked to be possessiveness as they gazed upon her. Annika thought it was her imagination, but quick as a snake he struck. Bloody fingers clasping tightly at her wrist, now that she was up close the black throbbing veins seemed to hiss at her. They vibrated with power, it was unsettling and made her extremely uncomfortable. The beautiful monster pulled her close, and all Annika wished to do was scream. It was on the tip of her tongue, but all she did was freeze as one of his fingers trailed along the side of her face leaving nothing but blood.

It was truly horrific.

"Anakin," he whispered. Long fingers caressing her blonde curls, he smiled down at her with love in his eyes. And all that Annika could feel was the agony of fire burning at her own flesh, she had no explanation for what quickly consumed all her senses. She shuddered, her own hands clenched tightly at his pale skin. For a man who had lived on this dustland of a planet he was rather pale. Annika smiled, for she was much the same. Suddenly the monster was gone, and all that remained was a man she knew.

"Obi-Wan," she smiled, bright blue eyes alighted with acknowledgement. Annika Drulin knew this man, and in return, he knew her.

"How did you get here, my dear?"

"I don't understand…"

Annika blinked, for everything was too real, this world she found herself in was nothing but sand and passion.

"I, how did I get here-," Annika's words were silenced by Ben's lustful hungry lips against hers. She gasped in shock at the sensation that crept down her soul and spine. Although she didn't fight it, and all it brought was shame as she found herself being pulled tightly into a warm possessive embrace. And it was everything she never knew she desired. Ben quickly realised Annika wasn't fighting him, he traced his tongue along her pink plump lips. Desperate for more.

Annika collapsed into his warm comforting arms, he was **perfect. **

The lust shared between them only seemed to increase, and his arms tightened trying to remove all hope that led to escaping.

"You're not leaving me this time," he hissed through clenched teeth as he took advantage of her shock and complete lack of control. His tongue plundered her mouth, enjoying the sweet exotic taste that was only Anakin. His hands tugged harshly at her long blonde hair, Ben smirked in delight as a small moan erupted from her trembling throat. His passion for her had reached an insatiable level after the loss of Anakin and everything else. He craved her like no other; her pale skin and long legs, the beautiful blonde curls and bright eyes. She was his, and nothing would change the truth. He clutched at her hips, fingers digging into her skin leaving nothing but bruises. She flinched, nipping at his bottom lip.

Annika broke away from the embrace, staring up at him in shock. Afraid at the clear obsession in his golden gaze.

"If you think for one second that escape is an option your a fool Anakin Skywalker." He grinned, and what a terrible thing it was. His hand lingered across her pale trembling skin, he firmly stared at the young girl. In a way that formed goosebumps on her own skin, there was something **horrific **about this man. He growled, reaching out to snatch at her hair ignoring the howl of horror that slipped from her tongue. He quickly pulled her against him with Annika's neck tilted giving him access to all the skin he desired. He bit lightly at the creamy flesh between her neck and shoulders, creating soft gasps of pleasure as he sucked at the spot, leaving a dark purple mark.

"Anaaakin, you know I speak the truth."

He growled against her purple bruised skin, his warm hot breath ghosting over trembling sensitive flesh.

Annika frowned squirming in his tight grasp, the Ben Kenobi she knew would never act in such a manner as this.

Annika should've pushed him away with all the might she currently possessed, rage should've claimed all who she currently was. Instead, all that Annika felt was a pleasure and a deep sense of passion ignited by one simple touch. The ache that lingered within her bones shouldn't even exist, not to a deep point as this, it was madness. An infestation of the senses, blinded by the mere touch of Ben Kenobi.

"Ben…" Annika whispered under her breath, bright blue eyes glanced out at the long winding sand dunes. If only the location was more pleasant, after all, Annika never claimed to liking sand. Ben smirked against her neck, he licked his lips at the sight of her, lightly caressing the skin that was before him. And what a feast she was, pure perfection.

She shifted against him, attempting to escape from the man that held her as if she was his prized possession. To be seen by nobody, it appeared he looked at her as if she belonged to him. This wasn't true, Annika simply scowled.

"What's wrong, Ana? Don't you remember me?" He said, his left hand turned to trail down from her waist to the bottom of her gown-like material, slowly pulling up the silky dress, past her thighs revealing more delectable creamy skin that could be feasted upon. Annika blushed, but she didn't turn away from his scorching touch. He nipped at the skin on her neck, yet again. "I'm sure it'll come to you in time, I'll make sure of it." He chuckled, voice hushed, slowly running the palm of his hand over Annika's inner thigh.

Annika could feel herself slipping into the embrace of all her lustful thoughts as she found herself slowly becoming wet. Her core throbbed as Ben continued to caress the delicate flesh of her thigh, his right hand moved down her body to grip her ass in one hand, squeezing harshly. Annika found herself jumping up against him, gasping as she attempted to suppress the moan that slipped past her pink lips. He laughed at the beautiful sight before him.

Annika whined leaning forward to allow her head to rest against his shoulder, he smiled softly at her.

She pushed back against his rough hand desiring more of the sweet touch he'd bestowed upon her. He kneaded the delicate flesh in his right hand. Allowing his fingers to dig into the skin, smirking at the thought of leaving his own mark. Annika moaned against his shoulder, leaning into his desirous touches. "You're so needy, little one."

He sighed, giving her ass a harsh slap before he moved her gown up further. The sight was beautiful, and so was the little whimper. Annika's breath quickly caught in her throat. His left hand remained on her inner thigh exploring the skin which was there. He slowly pulled up her gown till it was on her hips, Ben caught sight of her white panties and groaned. For something so incredibly mundane they were utterly sinful on her delectable body.

"Remember me, and all of this, Annika." He commanded, his lips brushing over the side of her ear. Annika shivered as she felt herself fading away and into a world that was her own.

And with a startled groan Annika Drulin woke up, covered in bruises and marks etched upon her skin. And with this, her life was twisted into something completely unrecognisable.


	7. ChapterSeven

Annika gasped as she examined the bruises on her neck and hips, they were bright and purple. Her grandmother would think she was a trollop! She groaned, knowing very well that the dream was something else entirely. She couldn't blame it on Ben, for that would be absurd. She'd need proof to believe that, no, Annika had heard old tales of evil spirits and hungry souls and this was all she could gather as she gazed upon the fresh marks on trembling pale white flesh. She sighed, wrapping herself in her long robe. Hiding all the insidious marks that had been placed on her skin.

She didn't dismiss the idea that the marks had been done by Ben, or this unknown man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. In her dream she clearly knew him, which was a strange though for she'd only just met him. But the idea lingered and it wouldn't flee from the prisms of her own mind. Could it be possible, that in some way she did know him? Everything screamed that she did even her own heart ached for him. It was all rather strange.

Annika shuddered, looking towards the entrance of her room. And she knew without little doubt that Ben had returned. She knew not how this was known, but she could feel it. Within her very own soul, it sung at the mere thought of him. Annika blushed at the mentioning of her previous dream and the sudden path it had taken.

Crash

Bang

Crash

Annika quickly poked her head outside the room, looking down the darkened hallway. Her grandmother continued to snore, completely unaware of the sounds that came from the great room down below them.

She crept towards the stairs, jumping down behind the clay-like barrier to hide from the four shadows that were fighting in her living room. She noticed one of them as Ben, but all the others were unknown. Annika quickly leaned on her knees to peek over the barrier, gazing down at the fighting silhouettes. Three of them against one, Annika almost put her fist in her mouth to cover the gasp that slipped from trembling lips. In her dream the monster had a red lightsaber, similar to the ones of which the Jedi used to possess. However, these weapons were different. They glowed, but it wasn't the blades that were glowing it was the runes that were carved into the metal. In all her life she'd never seen such primitive weapons, but it was quickly becoming clear they weren't that primitive at all. The blades were powerful, and produced a sort of energy Annika thought was magic. For what else could it be? She knew nothing of the force and the Jedi but Annika was very sure that wasn't how the force worked.

Ben flipped back gracefully, Annika stared at him with wide eyes. She suddenly came to a startling realisation, that this man, the very one her grandmother trusted was either a former Jedi, or a force-user. For how else could someone jump so high and do a miraculous flip. There was the possibility he'd been trained to do that, but even so, if he had, what did that mean. Was he an assassin? Or somebody that was able to use the force. Neither were rather reassuring, she simply hoped he wasn't an assassin.

"Kenobi!" Spat the stranger, glaring at Ben. Annika couldn't see the rage he was so clearly expressing but she knew it was there. Simmering under the surface, she simply just knew. Annika liked to call it 'the tingles', sometimes on the rare occasion it gave her information. And there was little that could be said on these strange men, one thing was for sure, they weren't good in the slightest.

"How did you know I was here," hissed Ben. One of his shaking hands reached out to clasp at the medallion which hung around his neck. It was everything, and exactly what they'd come for. Annika blinked as she gazed upon the glowing necklace in which he wore. She gasped in surprise, for it was the exact same one that was in her dream.

The four shadows turned to look her way, examining the stairs cautiously. Ben only tensed, as if he knew she was there.

"Gentlemen," he drawled, " must we do this here. In such a lovely house, perhaps we should take it outside."

"Don't be ridiculous Obi-Wan, we shall choose where you die."

"What a shame," grinned Ben, who not for the first time was being called 'Obi-Wan'. Annika began to suspect that this happened to be his real name.

"You shall die a traitor's death, like all the others did."

Ben growled, his fingers pressed against the metal, pulling a small little lever and with a click another glowing sword appeared within his hands. The medallion was gone.

Annika gaped in disbelief, what the fuck!

"Hand over the sword, and your death might be merciful."

Ben merely snorted in disbelief as he charged at the two strange men in the Drulin Homestead. The four men hardly had anytime to prepare at all, Ben dived from one corner to the other, jumping off the side of the walls. If Annika had any doubt when it came to Ben being a force-user it sure as hell was gone by now. He charged, slicing his sword into one man and then the next. Annika flinched worried about the possible blood and decaying bodies, but what happened only shocked her all the more. Instead of collapsing, no, they did something much weirder. The bodies turned into black mist and were absorbed into the glowing sword. Annika gaped, holding in her breath until all of them were gone. But even then her mind couldn't comprehend what she'd just seen with her own eyes.

Ben sighed, dusting off the black ash that remained on the golden weapon which shined in the darkened room. He twisted the lever on the side of the sword, and it was gone, and in his hands was a bright silver medallion. Sitting there in the palm of his hand, as if nothing had ever happened.

Annika didn't know whether to breathe or utterly scream, she slid down the barrier that hid her from his glowing amber eyes. They were bright and brutal, forming a savage presence in her own home. She wished to deny all of which had been seen, but nobody could forget a sight like that. It was impossible, no man or woman could turn a body into dust with the flick of a blade.

"Anakin?" Called out Ben, looking up from where he stood. Her force presence shimmered like it always did, the others might not have noticed her but Ben knew that soul signature like no other. It was beyond the bounds of possibility that Ben wouldn't recognise Anakin Skywalker. Whether that soul was a man or woman.

Annika sobbed, her fingers trembling against pale cold lips. It was as if dragon ice had came to live in her own home, reaching out to her and all which she offered. She was a mess, and that much was clear.

"Anakin, it's alright."

No it's not, thought she. For how could it be? When everything she'd ever known and considered to be logical and possible had been turned on its head. Twisting her life into something else, a new universe of possibilities. She shivered, wrapping her robe around shuddering shoulders all the more tighter.

"They intruded your home with intentions to kill everything on sight, that's what they do."

Annika shook her head, it wasn't the dead strangers in her home that frightened Annika. No, it was the man who stood in the shadows. And despite it all, gazing upon these faceless masks of Ben Kenobi, Annika didn't hate him nor did she wish for him to leave her life and never come back. She wished for him to stay with everything that Annika possessed.

" Anakin," stressed Ben, and there was only concern in his tone. The man who had a monster living within his eyes was gone, but this wasn't enough to persuade Annika to the prospect of greeting him.

"You're safe," he murmured, "I won't hurt you. That's a promise."

She huffed, banging the back of her head against the tough clay-like surface. For could she believe that? Did this odd man have no intentions of hurting her? And in all of this, what could she trust the most, her dreams or the actions he'd taken in her own living room.

Annika trembled as she heard his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the room as he climbed the stairs. To her it felt as if it carried on forever, the consistent sound of one foot after the other. She gasped, reaching up to cover her ears in slight desperation as Annika's hearing went haywire.

It was utterly bizarre, Annika could even hear the dripping tap in the kitchen. She had no explanation for anything that'd occurred, her life seemed to be spinning out of control, and rather quickly too.

"Annika?"

She gasped, her fingers clasping tightly at her ears, strong enough that her fingernails dug into pale flesh as pricks of blood covered her nails.

"Little one, what's going on?"

Annika simply couldn't gather the strength to move away from him, her fear of him and for Ben was all consuming. He slid down the wall to sit next to her, taking her hand into his own. The comfort this gifted upon her was much appreciated despite the circumstances that had led to her emotional distress. It wasn't just the sight that had fallen apart before her, the dream that had been brought to Annika while she slumbered was forever on her mind.

Ben gathered her into his arms, reaching up to run his hand through her long matted curls. He smiled softly, even though her pale porcelain face was streaked with tears Annika still possessed such beauty. To another, her pretty features might not even be noticed. But Ben Kenobi was different, Annika knew he'd noticed her from the moment they met.

She sighed, squeezing his own hand in reassurance that she was alright, and everything would be fine in the end of all things.

"You know," Ben paused with such hesitance Annika couldn't help but peer up at him in curiosity. "Years ago, I knew a boy."

"Is this the one you mentioned before?"

"Yes," Ben sighed, "when I first met you. Honestly, I was incredibly concerned. Don't look at me like that, I had every reason to be frightened. Anakin, the both of you share similarities. Far more than you know."

Annika frowned, "I don't care! I, I just want to know what the fuck is going on. I know what I saw Ben, those people were incinerated by a steel sword!"

Annika scoffed, looking down at their clasped hands, she scowled tugging hers far away from him.

"Is Ben even your name? They called you Obi-Wan!"

"I don't know what to tell you," said Ben.

Annika shook her head, obsessively attempting to remove the thought of that medallion which he always appeared to wear. She'd only got a few glimpses at it, of course, Annika wasn't aware at the time it could transform into that of a magical glowing sword.

"That sword, it came from your necklace. H-How is that possible?" Stammered Annika, sending him a rather startled expression that could only be noticed as caution.

"I can't tell you much, for I, myself, don't know much about it. It was found near my home in Tatooine, there's a cave with other collectables in it. But the necklace was the most fascinating…"

"I don't believe you," stated Annika with a high sense of certainty that simply couldn't be mistaken. She was very sure on the matter at hand, Ben was lying to her. Why, she knew not.

"That's your choice," grumbled Ben.

Annika glared at him, examining everything which he offered. She sighed, there was something incredibly familiar about his features, Annika upon meeting him for the first time had often wondered if they'd known each other for years on end. For it certainly felt that way, it took her awhile to dismiss feelings such as these. And despite all her efforts she found herself stumbling into another similar situation.

"Is your name Obi-Wan?"

She shivered yet again as that named slipped from her tongue and all she could see was flowing lava and a furnace of rage and bittersweet love. Annika couldn't gaze upon the people that sprung up in her own mind, but all she could quite clearly see was devastated bright ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She gazed back at Ben, startled at the mere fact that they could be the same eyes.

She sighed, maybe it's my imagination. Grandmother always said I can be crazy at the worst of times.

Ben considered the sweet young girl that sat next to him, for one moment she was kindness and all honesty and then all of that was gone, and what remained could only be described as bitter anger. He often wondered if she knew who he was and why he intended to stay around. But such a thing as this simply wasn't possible, for sure, Annika was powerful but she didn't know that. And, well, she wasn't trained either. So far she could never be powerful as him.

Certainly not with this kind of attitude, the Anakin that sat next to him wasn't emotionally stable enough to deal with the truth. Ben, although he was different in many ways, he still loved Anakin Skywalker deeply and he suspected nothing could ever change that. He would protect her when nobody couldn't, when Ben had gazed upon her in Mos Espa for the very first time he'd made a promise to himself and everything he stood for.

Obi-Wan had become a rather cruel man with little mercy where it really counted, his whole life was consumed with blood and torture. He needed the fiery rage to soothe the tormenting pain which commonly wreaked havoc throughout all his senses. And in this, Annika was his only light in life. But at certain times he wished to run from her, for soon enough his insatiable need for her would control everything within him, and he certainly didn't wish to drag her down into his life. Her heart wouldn't survive the journey, Ben glanced back at her and frowned. Knowing well enough that her heart was far too kind, and that was simply how the force worked.

A never ending sense of irony, for it was only a few years ago when Annika didn't exist and all that lived on was Darth Vader himself. Now everything was different and this bright light breathed life into all that'd Obi-Wan had lost. Yet, it was concerning for he knew that letting her go was quickly becoming impossible.

"Yes," murmured Ben, immediately he felt that whacking himself around the back of his head would be the wisest decision for how could he be so stupid? It would allow Annika to call him by his true name, and maybe this was why it had slipped as nothing could be sweeter than hearing his name leave her ever so perfect pink lips.

"Obi-Wan," she said, "the name, it sounds familiar. I've probably just heard it around town, it must be a popular."

He smirked, feeling a rather sudden sense of pleasure that tingled down his spine. Yes, that certainly hadn't been a mistake. Obi-Wan hoped to hear his name from her lips once again. As how could he not hope for such sweet promises?

"I can assure you, Miss Drulin, that my name is very unique."

Annika pursed her lips attempting to swallow the giggle that was upon the tip of her tongue. She glanced back at him, keeping in the sigh she wished to contain. It was honestly ridiculous how attractive Obi-Wan Kenobi was, she shivered as the name swept through her very being.

"It's a nice name, peaceful in a way."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "my dear, peace is a lie."

"I, I've heard that before," said Annika, "I don't know where. But I know that saying."

Annika couldn't deny in that exact moment it felt as if her own life had stilled, frozen in time. Obi-Wan didn't breathe and neither did she, he stared at her as if he was waiting for something. But the thing was, she could feel it in the shadows, a darkness that lingered within her presence as it always had. Maybe she'd spent her whole life shaking it off but in this moment of time she stared right into, and it looked back with eyes of fire and fury to match.

"It's an old saying," replied Obi-Wan.

Annika peered at him curiously, her need to know all only seemed to grow. But she'd always been that way, seemingly finding her nose in business that she shouldn't be digging into.

"I've never heard of it."

"Oh, haven't you?" Laughed Obi-Wan.

"Peace is a lie, there's only passion."

Annika shivered, barely noticing the goosebumps that trailed along her pale trembling flesh. Quickly everything began to turn blurry and her world spun under shaking feet. The hard cold floor seemed to have disappeared and all she could hear was Obi-Wan's poisonous voice whispering sinfully in her ear.

"Through passion, I gain strength."

And the fire was back, climbing up her spasming limbs. Eating away at the flesh which was placed before it and all he could do was scream. Annika paused, for wasn't he a she?

"Through strength, I gain power."

Strength, Annika whined in fear, she hardly had any of that to get through the day and smile on at the poor slaves that walked the streets. And she could do nothing for weakness had quickly consumed Annika from a young age, or so she thought.

"Through power, I gain victory."

Victory was another emotion which she knew nothing off, all she could be proud of was her family and friends. But in the eyes of those who lived it wasn't a grand success to possess.

"Through victory, my chains are broken."

Annika gasped as the lava ate away at her skin, turning into that of a prison and how it burned! She blinked, but the blinding light wouldn't fade away.

"The force shall free me."

And with that there was only darkness, and all of which it devoured.


	8. ChapterEight

Dorea Drulin was no fool, the moment she came down the stairs and into the living room it was clear someone had stormed into their home in the middle of the night. Usually she would blame the guest claiming it was them that had led to the property damage. But she knew Ben well enough to be aware of the fact this couldn't be him. The man was far too graceful to cause a mess such as this.

One light was smashed, another pot had been thrown against the wall and there were fist prints in the old table. Dorea gritted her teeth, hiding from the outrageous sense of rage that flew through her body as all her limbs trembled. This was all she had left of her family and now somebody came along and ruined it. Tainting the beautiful artwork placed before her. Dorea would find them and when she did they had a duty to fix her table.

"Annika!" Screeched Mrs Drulin, and by all the gods above she had a piercing yell. Upstairs Annika and Obi-Wan groaned, the shout echoed throughout the hallway and into their bedrooms. Considering they were across from each other they both heard the disastrous yell which almost rattled the walls. It was that bad.

"Get out of bed, I need you down here now!"

Annika sighed, rolling over in an attempt to escape from the wailing woman down below. She'd hardly had any sleep, attempting to catch up wasn't as easy as it sounded. Especially with Dorea for a grandmother, her wake up calls were downright horrendous.

She didn't even bother to get dressed, as it was much too early for any of that. Placing her robe that covered the bruises on her skin once more was an easy decision. And well made, the last thing Annika wanted was her own grandmother believing she was a floozy. The conversation which would be inspired from such events could only be utterly embarrassing especially with Obi-Wan in the house.

Climbing down the staircase and into the living room wasn't an easy decision, the thought of entering that room only brought fear into her heart. For how could it not?

"What is this!?" Hissed Dorea, pointing out at the mess of their living room. Annika flinched, barely suppressing the groan which almost slipped from her lips.

"Uh," stumbled Annika, "I can explain! It wasn't me, honestly!"

Dorea merely raised a brow at this, looking even more sceptical with her arms crossed.

Annika sighed, "Ben came back late, I was up to greet him but these men had followed him back but he scared them away. Though they did some damage before leaving."

"The table was a collectable item! A Red Sun!"

The younger girl only sighed in exasperation knowing her grandmother's obsession for all things that involved the ancient traditions of the cult which dominated Tatooine. Dorea refused to acknowledge them as anything cult-like, but in truth that's exactly what they were. Red Sun were the force working behind the Hutts. Most of them were trained assassins or leaders in certain towns and cities. They were downright frightening, and according to the Drulin family history it was a Red Sun member that gifted the table to her grandmother's family.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it can be fixed," soothed Annika. Smiling softly at her guardian as she pulled the woman into a soft embrace. Annika looked up, gazing into the concerned blue eyes that belonged only to Obi-Wan. She frowned in thought, Annika couldn't remember much about last night. Except for a few whispered words and that was all, she could only come up with one simple conclusion. Obi-Wan had carried her to bed after she fainted, Annika flushed, how embarrassing!

"I know somebody who can fix it, they have the perfect record and he owes me a favour."

Dorea glanced up at Obi-Wan, her eyes sparkling in utter delight. "Oh, Ben! You're a lifesaver."

Obi-Wan smirked, walking down the steps in a manner that reeked of arrogance it was so alarmingly different to the attitude that Ben possessed. But with a sense of sudden realisation Annika knew nothing had changed. It seemed her eyes were finally opened to the truth and all Annika believed he was could only be wrong. She didn't know if he was a monster, that bet wasn't completely off the table. But he felt good and delightful at his most cheerful moments, Annika could only conclude that this Obi-Wan Kenobi was complicated. Far more than they knew.

"How much of a hurry are you in to get it fixed?" Asked Obi-Wan, standing a few centimetres away from Annika. She shivered at the mere powerful presence which appeared to radiate from within his pale fleshy skin.

"Soon as possible," said Dorea. Looking back at the table with a bittersweet sense of admiration that couldn't be contained. Annika didn't have much to say to that, her grandmother had always been obsessed to a point where it was completely and utterly unhealthy when it came to the cult which was Red Sun. They were more commonly known as The Crimson Moon, a band of sociopaths that knew nothing but sadistic pleasure upon an innocent. Why her grandmother adored these people Annika never knew, and she wasn't ready to find out either.

"I can head into Mos Espa today, if that suits you?"

Dorea beamed; "take Annika with you, she needs to get out of the house more often than she does."

Obi-Wan grinned, "of course."

Annika couldn't help but flinch, for how could she not? The grin in which had stretched far and wide across his face was utterly malicious. If she hadn't seen past his masks last night she never would've noticed it for what it was. This caused much fear within her own heart, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. This was simply the way their world worked, it wasn't all black and white. She knew without any doubt that Kenobi was all shades of gray. The in between that nobody liked to speak about.

"Grandma! I'd much rather stay here," begged Annika glancing back at the rather smug man. Her guardian was making a mistake, one that she'd come to regret as the days went by. But for now, it was a simple decision that required no hard thinking of intelligence. She only wished her grandchild had the best health and living within their home all day and night certainly wasn't healthy in any shape or form.

"Come now, Anakin, I'm sure your grandmother only wants the best for you. A day in Mos Espa might do you some good."

Annika shivered, there was something wrong with that man. And all his kindness had seemed to disappear, and what was left truly frightened the young girl. In her own eyes Kenobi was maskless, but his intentions still weren't very clear. But whatever they were, none of them reassured Annika in the slightest.

Obi-Wan strutted over to examine the table, but upon touching it he froze. It was as if everything within him screamed, and Annika, despite not knowing her strong force sensitivity she heard the call. It echoed throughout the room, bouncing off one wall to the other. Obi-Wan shifted nervously as his fingertips grazed across the surface, it glinted back at him. He turned to Dorea with a frown, but for once, it was genuine.

"This table is a sacrificial rune," said Obi-Wan. The youngest Drulin couldn't help but back away in utter horror, Annika didn't dismiss this as she usually would. For the table once belonged to Crimson Moon, and the tales that were told about them were truly horrific.

"Oh," whispered Dorea, "I never knew. What kind of sacrifice…"

Obi-Wan shook his head in clear distaste, "the only kind that there is. Death."

"Are you sure we should get it fixed? I'm not entirely certain eating at a table where people are supposed to be murdered is ideal."

"It never is, my dear."

Annika shuddered, and all she could see was the blood of thousands that cried out they were innocent. But when had Crimson Moon ever listened to such words as those.

Obi-Wan hummed, turning back to gaze at the two women of whom he'd come to admire greatly. One was a friend who'd helped in grave times of need, Dorea knew exactly who he truly was. She was kind enough to hide him from the Empire and the Hutts. For those filthy fleabags would do anything for money and power, they were horrendously disgusting in the mind of peace and prosperity. But Obi-Wan had lost that a long time ago. Annika, on the other hand, was something else entirely. Obi-Wan loved her, for how could he not? She was everything he'd ever lost, and it was standing right in front of him.

She was his in all the ways that mattered, her very soul called out to him. And Obi-Wan regretted more than he should, perhaps if his love for Anakin had been more expressed than all this pain and suffering simply wouldn't exist. Yet he knew thoughts such as these could quite quickly become all consuming, and he hoped for a far brighter future than that. This much was clear, and Obi-Wan's will and strength of mind held strongly against those who only wished to enslave and dominate.

"Where did you get the table from?" He asked, refusing to acknowledge the symbol that spoke of nothing but the truth. Obi-Wan knew well enough that the symbol meant 'The Crimson Moon' commonly known as the leaders of all. They didn't just dominate Tatooine, they lived on all the planets within their Galaxy.

"It has been in our family for hundreds of years, my mother gave it to me. And her mother gave it to her. Family legacy, I suppose."

Obi-Wan's hands twitched, tracing the glowing red sun that glinted in the morning light. He sighed, knowing nothing would change her mind on getting it fixed.

"Very well, I'll take it in today. Annika can come with me, I'm sure she'll get along with Reynor just fine. He's a lovely man, a little hyperactive, but what can you do!" Laughed Obi-Wan.

Annika opened her mouth to protest, there was no way in seven hells she was leaving with him. Her spine erupted in tingles at the mere thought, but there wasn't much that could be said against the matter. For the firm glare she received from her own grandmother entailed what would happen. She knew then that heading into Mos Espa with Kenobi was no choice at all, it happened to be a command. Obi-Wan simply leered, she refused to even glance back at him. Crossing her arms in a huff, her irritation knew no bounds.

"We can't go," sneered Annika, "there's only one mode of transport and that's grandma's speeder. And she has work today."

Obi-Wan smirked, "I have my own speeder, and I'm very sure it's far better than Dorea's. No offence."

Dorea merely laughed, knowing well enough that her old friends speeder was truly better than hers. Obi-Wan liked to be updated when it came to new technology that arrived on Tatooine, at first being able to afford them was clearly a problem but after doing business with the Hutts his transactions were much better. After all, he needed good transport to get around the Dune Sea as it was very treacherous and dangerous to a lone man who wandered wherever he pleased. When trading his latest speeder's he often met up with Dorea and on the rare occasion he gave her something for free. A gift for all the kindness she'd so easily bestowed upon him.

"O-Oh, well," sighed Annika, "when are we leaving?"

Obi-Wan sighed, stepping away from the hideous table that only seemed to bring back memories he didn't wish to see or think about. The glowing red moon glittered next to the sun, and the runes that were carved into the old wood seemed to do the same. It was finely polished and clearly loved over the years, but all of this only brought about one question that Obi-Wan couldn't bear to ask. He knew Dorea had lost almost all of her family, and the ones that were still alive detested her and poor young Annika.

High power gained him the ability to gather much needed information, not that the Drulin's were a priority to him, well they weren't until he became aware of Annika's existence. But all of this power never gave him any information which led to links between the Drulin's and Crimson Moon. It was an utter mystery to how Dorea's family even possessed such an object as this.

"Well, if you want it fixed quickly we'll probably have to leave soon. The day will only last so long."

"We can all head out to Mos Espa together," beamed Dorea clearly pleased with the idea.

"That's acceptable," murmured Annika. Even though she wasn't pleased in the slightest with the idea of journeying anywhere with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Annika spent most of their journey into Mos Espa with her eyes closed, enjoying the sudden sensation of the wind brushing through her wild blonde locks. To Obi-Wan, this was a lovely sight to see, more so than usual. Annika looked completely at peace, with the softest smile placed upon her plump pink lips. She'd spent most of her ride thinking back on those strange creatures with primitive swords that echoed with power. In a way they were magnificent, and far more powerful than they seemed. It made her wonder, what could Obi-Wan have done to gain such abilities to beat the monsters in black. Maybe she'd never know, and that was alright with Annika.

But even as they continued on, finally entering the city after a few minutes drive. Annika could feel the people around her, buzzing and nattering to each other. One gossiped and the other wandered about doing all that was their own business. She sighed, smiling as the sunlight shone down upon her eyelids, and everything was red.

"Do you know where we're going?" Asked Annika, beginning to hate the silence which threatened to consume the speeder. Obi-Wan didn't share this sentiment in the slightest, admiring her was enough for him.

"Of course I do," said he, "I've been there many times. He's the best man for the job."

Annika smirked, "do you find a habit of breaking your own furniture?"

Obi-Wan frowned, " that isn't any of your business."

Annika laughed, amused at the prospect of this enigma of a man returning constantly to Mos Espa so he could have his chairs and tables fixed. The mere idea was ludicrous, she vaguely wondered what he was doing to break them in the first place.

They sped through the city, it was hot and stuffy but that was nothing new. Annika couldn't remember a time where the weather was cold, the only occasion where this would happen was the yearly 'Dragon Frost'. Even then, it was rare. Most of the farmers across Tatooine were becoming frequently more paranoid claiming there were more of them every year. And it wasn't just dangerous on the farms it started to affect the cities. Only to a point where it was barely noticeable, but they claimed it could grow and steadily become a problem.

"How long have you lived here?"

Obi-Wan turned to her in surprise at the random question that appeared to have come out of nowhere. He smiled slightly, his lips twitching at the thought of this impulsive young girl who was fresh and innocent to the crimes of her world and city. Hidden under the dust was Crimson Moon, a society that could do nothing right in the eyes of morality. The Hutt's were mostly responsible for the deaths of which Crimson caused. Obi-Wan, since arriving here had kept his secrets to himself, it would be rather foolish to do the opposite.

"A long time, a few years before you were born. I think, if the timelines meet up."

Annika's nose wrinkled in thought, and then she grinned in a manner that was utterly mischievous and couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Your pretty ancient then."

Obi-Wan spluttered, narrowing his eyes in mock outrage, concealing disbelief at what she'd simply said.

Annika smiled slightly as they came to a stop outside an old abandoned shed, or that's what it looked to be. But there was something else that echoed throughout the land, a sense of timelessness. Obi-Wan glanced at Annika knowing exactly what she felt, it was common for a force-sensitive to pick up such energy levels as these. But Annika did it so easily as if it meant nothing to her, it spoke of her great power she so unknowingly possessed. There was much more to her than it seemed, Annika Drulin was twice born and that changed everything.

"This is it," said Obi-Wan. It reeked of something ancient, yet there was a stench in the air that only Kenobi could pick out. He flinched in barely concealed surprise, bright amber eyes stared at the shadows in caution. The danger which they were in had yet to reveal itself, he glanced back at Annika in worry for he knew that entering the building would only endanger the girl. But there was little else that could be done, he took her hand into his as they left the vehicle and headed towards the silver building which briefly glittered in the sun's light.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Annika, looking back in surprise as she felt the cloying sense of death which radiated from every corner. Annika's shoulders shook in fear as her legs trembled at the weight of knowing something was very wrong. The bright building was more relieving to look at than the suspicious lingering shadows that seemed to be moving. They almost appeared to look like black mist hovering above the ground, hissing at anything which approached them.

Obi-Wan quickly shoved Annika inside slamming the door behind them, whispering a few words that she couldn't understand in the slightest. Which, to Annika, this was incredibly surprising for she had always been very gifted when it came to the tongue and the many languages it could produce.

"Reynor!" Yelled Obi-Wan, taking Annika's hand into his own as he tugged her into the bright apartment that looked to be a mechanical store. Yet, the shadows continued to linger. From the angle they were on the black mist couldn't be seen as natural. Not in the slightest.

Obi-Wan frowned as he realised there was no reply to be seen, he tugged at Annika's hand as he led her into the center. Glancing at her in surprise as she let out a horrified gasp that seemed to echo throughout the room. He frowned, looking in the direction that seemed to cause such horror, the flinch which shook his body couldn't be helped. For even his murders weren't that gruesome, well, they were hardly that terrible. Reynor was strung up like a puppet, and his skin, well it'd been carved off painfully and slowly. Or that's how it seemed. Annika let out a terrified sob, for what else could she do when gazing upon a sight so horrific?

Obi-Wan groaned, "well that's just fantastic!"

The fluttering clunking noises that echoed buzzed in Annika's ears and it was soon all she could hear. From one end of the room to the other, it was consistent. She shivered, pressing closer to the warm body that stood next to her, Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her waist. In an attempt to reassure the trembling young thing that clinged to him with all her might. She shuffled close as she could as the misty darkened shadows stretched out across the floor, crawling in a manner which could only be described as ghastly. She'd never been more frightened in her life, the three men in her own home hadn't even managed to scare her this much.

Annika knew with certainty that they were helpless, Obi-Wan turned to her. Cupping pale cheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumb across her trembling lips. All of it was an attempt to soothe her worries, and his as well. For they were there and plain to see. Annika whimpered, leaning forward to place her forehead against his. Seeking comfort in a place where death could be the only option.

In her mind the room slowly turned red, Annika knew it was only her imagination. It happened before, when in moments of great stress and horror her own mind liked to change the colour of her surroundings. Only slightly, Dorea liked to think it was a panic attack or something similar to that. The only other explanation was insanity, or so claimed the idiotic healers. A lot of them weren't experienced when it came to the mind, or anything really, they were idiots.

"Hey, look at me, Annika. Don't worry we'll be fine. I have someone we can go to."

Annika merely sighed, and it certainly wasn't one of relief. Obi-Wan leaned forward, pressing their bodies together in a sign of comfort, wrapping her in a warm embrace with the only intention of bringing peace to her poor fragile heart. "Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise. Not this time," muttered Obi-Wan with a sense of courage that simply couldn't be doubted not when words like those were said with such ferocity.

"What are they?" Whispered Annika, eyeing the crawling shadows in distaste and utter fear at the bewildering sight before her own two eyes. Obi-Wan simply shook his head, and held tighter to the shivering young girl who was in his arms. For sure, he'd wanted her but not like this, not in a way where their lives were on the line. Nobody wished to greet death, only a fool could summon such desires as these. And Obi-Wan was many things but a fool he was not.

"Servants of Crimson Moon, they're essentially slaves in a way," commented he. Gazing upon them in slight pity, but there wasn't much to be expressed considering the fear which so steadily ate away at everything he had. His soul and heart drummed as one, afraid of the eternal slumber which was death. He'd escaped from the claws that wished to snatch his life from below his own feet, but could he truly escape yet again?

Annika shuddered, clasping his hand in her own. "Will we be safe in the sunlight?"

Obi-Wan turned to her with a puzzled expression etched upon his pale face. With one brow raised he questioned her very logic, gazing back at the shadows he frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they're only crawling in places that have no sunlight."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the window in surprise, and sure enough the shadows were avoiding the sunlight. He blinked, befuddled that he'd never noticed this trait before. So much could've been avoided if only he had known.

They glanced at one another, before turning back to stare at the horrific shades that had taken to crawling up the walls and across the roof, avoiding all spots of sunlight that shone down into the room. Obi-Wan did the only thing he could, avoiding the dead body he attempted to drag Annika out of the building. Perhaps then the sun would keep them safe, well, until night arrived upon their doorstep.

But he wouldn't worry about that now, not if he spared his next victims life if the woman helped them. Because currently, help was very much needed and he would be an idiot to deny such a truth as this.

Stumbling out of the silver glinting building and into the light was a much sought after relief. For now, they would live.


	9. ChapterNine

Annika possessed a heart of gold, or this is what she'd been told over the many years of her life. From a young age Annika had always found great satisfaction out of helping others, it was simply the way she was. Kindness didn't choose to be born into certain people it was a choice that had to be made over the years. For some it came easy enough, but to others it was a moral decision that had to be made. The people of Mos Espa told Annika over and over again that they knew no human like her, with a soul that was blessed and a heart that knew nothing but kindness. It was also said her smile was the sweetest thing.

But by no means was she perfect, a feat such as that couldn't be done. Annika was incredibly beautiful, a well known fact, but what many didn't know about her was the anxiety and insomnia she suffered from. All of this led to impulsive behaviour, although she was kind Annika possessed a flair for the dramatic and mischievous nature. Including that of pranks, stealing and lying. Of course, she usually wasn't caught in the act unless it was her grandmother who knew Annika rather well.

She was quite the proficient little thief, which was why she eyed the many objects in this Bounty Hunters home. Stealing them didn't affect her morality in the slightest, for surely most of the were stolen long before Annika could get her hands on them. The one which truly caught her eye was the ring, a brilliant emerald stone that glittered brightly. Annika briefly wondered if it would do the same in the dark. Obi-Wan reached out and took her hand into his, preventing her from stealing the priceless object. He'd known Anakin for a long time, and he also knew that look.

As a child Anakin's wandering hands had often led to much trouble. And despite all the arguments about his habits they simply couldn't be prevented. Obi-Wan began to wonder if it was a mental illness that plagued the boy, and now watching young Annika he started to suspect this was very much true. He was much acquainted with the emerald ring and its power that Anglo attempted to control. And if Annika actually managed to steal it, there would only be trouble.

"Don't even think about it," ordered Obi-Wan. Staring down at Annika with an expression that could only be considered stern but caring. Annika simply blinked at him in carefully crafted innocence that looked to be exactly that, but with lots of experience within his pockets Obi-Wan recognised it for what it truly was. Annika's innocence was clearly faked, and with a bat of her long curled eyelashes and bright blue eyes, she grinned. Obi-Wan vaguely shook his head with a frown etched upon his pale features.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

Obi-Wan merely huffed, leaning back on the chair he so carelessly lounged in. He eyed the door, waiting ever so patiently for Anglo to arrive. She was a cautious woman, and rightly so, for the Hutt's wanted her dead.

"Do you know who lives here?"

"Of course, somebody I knew a long time ago."

"Is that your response for everything, honestly, your worse than my grandmother!"

Obi-Wan glared, offended at the mere prospect of being compared to Dorea Drulin. For sure, she was quite a lovely woman but he detested the idea of being similar to her in any way. After all, he was far more superior in everything he did. Dorea wouldn't have survived the life he so clearly lived, bloodshed and death simply wasn't her forte.

Annika shivered as her eyesight began to bleed red, a bright crimson colour that overtook everything in the room. She was much experienced in dealing with it when the colour came, Dorea thought it was a sign of possible future panic attacks. But this theory held little truth to it, for Annika had noticed a pattern. The red only seemed to consume her eyesight when either she was in danger or somebody else was. This question was quickly answered when Anglo stormed into her apartment the blaster was quickly fired at Obi-Wan. Annika barely had enough time to duck and dive under one of the tables.

"Anglo!" Roared Obi-Wan, dodging the blaster bolts before he reached forward and clasped her neck in a tight grip. Harsh enough to almost choke the life out of the bounty hunter. He threw her against the wall, the woman's head banged against cold metal. Annika couldn't help but wince at the sight, for in this moment Obi-Wan certainly looked like that of a monster. This much was clear, and if it wasn't for the bright glowing amber eyes Annika wouldn't have questioned Obi-Wan's sanity. Her grandmother had always told her to stay away from beings with eyes of gold, especially the force-sensitive ones. Normal yellow eyes glistened in the sunlight, however, golden amber eyes that glowed were a warning from the force itself. Or so Dorea claimed.

"I haven't arrived here to kill you," hissed Obi-Wan. Glaring at the woman who'd ruined his job at least five times, she was incredibly good at screwing people over. If this whole situation with the shadows hadn't occurred Anglo would probably be seven feet under the ground by tomorrow. But alas, it was clearly her lucky week for once her life would be spared.

"I-It doesn't look like it, Kenobi!" Spat Anglo, with a sense of rage that Annika could clearly understand. Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes in exasperation, the woman was more trouble than she was worth. He released her from his tight grip and took a step back, amber eyes glinting sadistically as he watched her roll around on the floor in obvious pain.

"I hate to say it, but I need your help. And if you do agree to assist me, I'll consider your life expectancy to be much longer."

Annika snorted in barely concealed disbelief, was this truly what Obi-Wan did for a living? It wasn't ethical in the slightest, but she was more horrified with herself more than anything else. Annika couldn't seem to care that Obi-Wan wasn't who he seemed to be, or that he was most likely a mass murderer. For why else would he discuss life expectancy like it was nothing to him? Obi-Wan flexed his fingers with a devious smirk enjoying the pleasure he received from watching Anglo flinch in utter horror.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Your apartment, it's the only place in Tatooine which has runic force wards. Once the situation has fixed itself, I'll consider letting you live. How about it?"

Anglo scowled, sliding up the wall and off the floor. Eyeing Obi-Wan in complete and utter hatred, the rage which was expressed made Annika fear from crawling out of her hiding place. Perhaps where she was had to be far more safer.

"How long?" Demanded Anglo, brushing off the dust from her black leather pants. She looked like a warrior in more ways than one, all of which Annika desired to be.

"Not long, I only need a few days."

"I want immunity from you," Demanded Anglo.

"Hm," murmured Obi-Wan, "for a year. If you don't make any mistakes. "

Anglo's scowl only seemed to deepen, Obi-Wan surged forward clawing at her leather top as he drew her towards him. A long time ago Obi-Wan would've struggled with the mere thought of choking somebody with the force. It was well known that a Sith commonly used the force in such a way as this. It was only seen as terrible, and highly frowned upon.

"Three days," said Anglo, demanding nothing more than that. Obi-Wan simply nodded, turning away from the woman who'd caused so much strife and pain in his long lived life. For sure, he'd made a promise but Obi-Wan knew her well enough and somewhere along the line Anglo would make a mistake. And it would be him, Kenobi, who'd be victorious in the end of all things.

"Annika," said Obi-Wan softly, "It's okay. You can come out now."

Convincing Annika to crawl her way out from under the table wasn't an easy thing to do. The young girl was convinced that leaving her safe spot would lead to only one thing, and that was death. Despite the whispered promises Annika still refused to come out, shaking her head and murmuring it wasn't safe.

"I promise, she'll die painfully before she even gets her hands on you."

Obi-Wan clearly meant this in a reassuring manner, but the thought of gazing upon another murder dragged Annika out of her hiding spot. She didn't trust him or his patience, the thought of staying there and angering him was much more worse. The beast that lived in this man possessed many sins on his belt, Annika could tell just by looking in his bright golden eyes. Her grandmother didn't know much about the force, but there were a few things she did know. Annika had been well informed about the Sith Order and the eyes of which they carried. Bright and golden.

Just like Obi-Wan's.

But despite knowing all this, she placed her hand in his and smiled. Trust was fragile but when it was there, it would remain. And knowing what she knew Annika surprised herself with how much trust she had for this strange oddity of a man.

"Hello!" Greeted Anglo in surprise, staring down at the young girl. She didn't dare glance at Kenobi, it was clear he cared about this 'Annika'. And when a man like him cared for another it would be incredibly stupid of her to even consider harming a perfect curl on her little head. The only imperfection she could see was the dark black marks under her eyes that were only formed from countless sleepless nights. Anglo possessed no remorse for this young nervous girl, for she was idiotic enough to get involved with Kenobi.

Or, perhaps she was naive.

It wouldn't hurt her to be polite, the woman clothed in leather marched forward only to be stopped by a strong firm arm that could belong only to Obi-Wan. He pushed her back with a strong jolt of the force, Anglo yelped as she slammed into the wall. The dark sider looked rageful at the simple thought of Anglo approaching his Annika. He was insanely protective of her, but perhaps showing his affection wasn't a wise decision. For he couldn't bare to lose another loved one.

"Obi-Wan, stop!" Begged Annika, taking his hand into her own. She looked over at Anglo in an apologetic manner, the poor woman had been hit across the head by the wall so hard she began to bleed.

"She won't let us stay if you act so harshly!"

"Oh, she will. " Said Obi-Wan sneering across the room at his most hated enemy. He'd trusted her once and Obi-Wan certainly wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Anglo's past with Obi-Wan was much more complicated than it seemed. She'd never been a simple enemy that the Empire had hired to get rid of Kenobi, no, their relationship was much more complex than that. Anglo worked for the Rebellion after the Republic fell into the hands of a Sith Lord. They were friends for many years, of course, Obi-Wan hardly ever left Tatooine but she often came to him when the missions involved that certain dusty planet. When everything in Obi-Wan's life crumbled away it was Anglo's job to contain him. Yoda feared that his fall would bring about the end of everything. Well, everything being the Rebellion for Obi-Wan clutched most of their secrets within the prisms of his own mind.

Secrets that were well kept, and then began the betrayal of Anglo as she attempted to kill a dear friend. He'd already lost so much, and it was this which cemented his fall into the fathomless pits of darkness.

"You can both sleep on the couch, I'll be out!" Cried Anglo as she fled the apartment, not even bothering to glance back at the two. She left in a huff, or Anglo planned to but Obi-Wan would have to be a fool to even consider allowing her to leave. The door abruptly slammed in her face, Anglo simply stared at it blankly. Refusing to even acknowledge the presence of her old friend, his behaviour was rather typical. Anglo knew Obi-Wan for a long time and even as a Jedi he'd been snappy in getting what he wanted. Of course, Anglo didn't know if he was like this before Order 66. But his attitude hadn't changed that much, well, except for the psychotic tendencies that led towards murder.

All good fun in the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I'll be in my room, far away from the both of you," Spat Anglo, dismissing them with a mere wave of her hand. All of this only made Annika huff in irritation while all Obi-Wan did was glare in a manner that could only lead to a certain kind of death; one that was particularly gruesome for Anglo. The only thing holding him back was the dear heart which drummed within Annika's chest, she was so incredibly innocent that understanding the situation would be far beyond her reach.

This wasn't Darth Vader, far from it. Annika Drulin was a young girl of seventeen. Not that she'd realised her birthday had arrived, her day had been far hectic to even notice the date.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the couch, made of more leather. Back when he was friends with Anglo the woman was obsessed with all things leather, to the point where everything in her ship was mostly covered. Ahsoka had often found it incredibly amusing, but she didn't bother to complain much for the leather made their seats nice and comfy. And in days like these, one needed a little comfort in the face of death and destruction. For there was plenty of that in the Galaxy.

"Who is she?" Asked Annika, tugging off her old worn out boots as she relaxed into the couch next to him. She was utterly exhausted but this was to be expected, she'd spent most of her day running through the streets of Mos Espa to hide from her own shadow.

"Anglo's an old friend," said Obi-Wan. Nothing more was spoken on the matter.

"You weren't very friendly," replied Annika, but he said nothing to this. His opinion had been made and voicing anymore thoughts was far to much trouble.

Annika could only assume that this Anglo had lost his trust, for why else would he feel the need to murder her in cold blood. For sure, Annika wasn't a violent person but she recognised vengeance when she saw it.

And Kenobi, well, it positively glittered within his eyes.

There was much Annika didn't understand about Obi-Wan, to her, he was the greatest mystery that had been placed before her own two feet. There was no encouragement to solve this mystery, in fact, everything in her only wished to run. And despite this urge, Annika refused to even consider the possibility. It'd been only a few days and already she felt incredibly loyal to the man. Which, honestly, made no sense whatsoever. For how had he gained such emotions from her? They certainly had to come from somewhere.

And wasn't that the puzzle.

"Why are we here, I doubt we're going to be safe when the sun's disappear."

"The house was designed with force wards, it's essentially an energy force field that protects people from Crimson Moon. It's the only people it keeps out, we're safe here for a few days. I just need to instil the wards into my lightsaber and then we should be fine."

Annika glanced at him in shock, lightsaber was a word that wasn't spoken of that much. And with good reason, not many citizens carried them.

"You have a lightsaber!?"

Obi-Wan blinked, looking at Annika in consideration realising for one moment that the young girl hadn't noticed him for who he was. A fallen Jedi Master, and what a surprise!

"Yes," drawled Obi-Wan, "I've been trained my whole life to use one."

"Are you a Sith?" Annika asked as if the mere word was that of a curse. But she wouldn't be surprised if it was, the amount of destruction and desolation which came from people such as them was catastrophic.

"I'm insulted that you would even think me capable of joining such filth! I'm a dark sider, not a heathen."

"But your eyes are golden!"

"I'm going to assume Dorea informed you of the Sith. I suppose I could be classified as one, I'm just not part of Sidious' Order. Never in a million years," hissed Obi-Wan.

"You were a Jedi!?"

"A very long time ago, I assume I can trust you with this secret."

"Your Obi-Wan Kenobi, the war hero!"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise the name earlier, most people notice it immediately."

"Kenobi's a well known last name," defended Annika, pouting in a manner that could only be seen as adorable. Obi-Wan smiled softly, reaching up to caress her blushing pink cheeks.

"But Obi-Wan isn't," said he, "I'm amazed."

Annika could only gape in disbelief while attempting to soothe the urge which included hitting herself. For how could she not have noticed the truth right before her own eyes? It'd been so obvious, especially with his force powers that shook the room when used. It all left her feeling rather daft, but it couldn't be helped.

It was almost as if Annika was blind, and there was no light to be seen, nothing but darkness within the alleyways of her own fortified mind. I can't see, thought she. Annika felt numb to the bone with pure shock at what had been revealed. But his identity wasn't what shocked her the most, no, it was the mere truth that she, herself, hadn't recognised his name.

Obi-Wan laughed at the utter bewilderment which was plastered upon Annika's face. It seemed she couldn't move on from what she'd just been told. It was too much knowledge, and Annika simply didn't know what to do with it. Knowing who Obi-Wan was could be slightly relieving, for a man who used to be a Jedi couldn't truly be that bad of a person. The Jedi, in her own mind, were all that was good and light, a society that desired to bring peace above all other notions. Annika had been raised learning about their talents and accomplishments, Dorea made sure her grandchild worshipped their very presence even if they were long gone. It was better to love them than the filthy Empire. Although she liked to hide her admiration behind disdain.

"I won't tell anyone," whispered Annika, swallowing down the bitter sense of shock. It tasted vile upon her own tongue, vaguely like that of failure. Annika wasn't stupid in any shape or form she knew it wasn't failure or anything of the sort. But nonetheless, this was how she felt about the matter at hand. For how could she not? She'd been raised to believe in the light and the Jedi, and yet, right before her one stood, and she hadn't even recognised him. But now that she looked, Annika Drulin felt like an idiot.

For this was certainly Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I know you won't," smiled Obi-Wan.

Annika was a sweet girl, with a manner which only included kindness and a hint of mischief. She was her grandmother's darling girl, loved and adored from the very day she was born into this desolate world of theirs. But most of all, Annika was intelligent to a point where it could be regarded as dangerous. She knew trusting Obi-Wan wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't help herself. It was almost as if there was this rope at the back of her mind tugging, and that pull led to Obi-Wan. She knew having faith in him was a terrible idea, but something whispered in her ear that she could trust him.

"That's good. Your not going to get murderous urges to kill me too, are you? Because I'd dearly like to know!"

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement, "I'd never wish to harm a pretty perfect curl on your head. Dear one, I'm the safest person to be with at the moment. I always will be."

Annika frowned, "grandmother is safer than you."

"I shall always be better then Dorea Drulin, I'll bet my life on it. She loves you, that much is clear. But can she keep you safe?"

Annika didn't have much to say to that.

She knew her grandmother loved her dearly, but Dorea didn't have mystical superpowers that would keep Annika alive in situations that were less ideal. Obi-Wan on the other hand couldn't be trusted, but he did have the ability to keep Annika safe. She'd have to be a fool to never realise such a truth as this. Looking into his blue eyes she saw pain and suffering, not for Annika, it almost looked to be self inflicted.

Annika reaches up to stroke his pale left cheek, his skin was ice cold, she couldn't help but shiver. The sadness had yet to fade away into nothing, for this man knew cruelty so well, and done by his own hands, Obi-Wan was broken in a way that couldn't be expressed or said.

"What happened to you? All I see in your eyes is sadness and grief. I've never seen so much pain in my life, but when I look into you it's endless."

Obi-Wan flinched under her soft touch, it had been so long that he quickly found himself craving for more.

There was silence within the apartment, neither spoke after the words were uttered. And Annika was right, Obi-Wan had suffered gruesomely. He'd lost so much in hardly any time at all, his best friend and brother, Sheila and his unborn children. But most of all, he lost his light that gave him life. And all of which remained was Annika, a young girl who'd only just turned seventeen. She knew nothing of the life he'd once lived, the pain in which consumed him whole.

"I lost," murmured Obi-Wan, "and one man took everything from me."

Annika frowned, for what could she say to that? As a young teenager, the only thing in which she'd lost was her own hair straightener.

She couldn't pretend to understand how he felt, or what had happened to him. There was so much she didn't know, but in that moment Annika did wish to understand. She looked upon him and saw a broken soul, a man who was cursed beyond repair. Her very own soul howled at the mere thought of leaving him alone, Obi-Wan was her friend, their relationship may have leaped upon her rather quickly but it was the truth nonetheless.

And friendship was what inspired Annika to love.

"You'd do well to stay away from him," said Obi-Wan, "I believe that's why Dorea refused to allow you to leave the planet. He's a vile man that never has enough power. An insatiable mad man."

"My grandmother won't let me leave because we don't have enough money!"

"Annika, be smart, I know you're quite the intelligent young girl. Why would it be too expensive when your grandmother has enough money to live in a luxurious house on Tatooine! "

Annika frowned, clenching her fists at the probability of her own family lying to her. For what Obi-Wan said was true, they could afford to leave.

"I don't understand," muttered she, "why would she do that."

"Because she's right, this is the only safe place for you. With a soul like that, anything could happen to you. Dorea knows to keep you away from Coruscant and everything around it. Here, you are safe."

"I don't feel safe," whispered Annika.


	10. ChapterTen

They came in the dark with shadows crawling behind them in a manner which resembled servitude. There wasn't much to be said about that for Dorea couldn't see them, and her missing grandchild hadn't returned home.

Annika had taken off into Mos Espa with her trusty friend Ben, yet, neither of them had came home. She knew Ben well enough, or Dorea liked to think she did. She hadn't worried much throughout the day, for she trusted her dear friend and although they were both missing she didn't think it was all Ben's fault. For sure, the man had a habit of approaching women for sexual exchanges. But Dorea placed it down to instinctual needs, for don't we all have those?

Annika was fiercely independent, and not simply for the sake of it either. She absolutely despised making her grandmother work harder to make sure their livelihood was comfortable. It was a brutal sense of acknowledgement that she, herself, didn't do anything to help with the money. Thus her independent days were created, and all because she loved her grandmother with everything she had.

Dorea hadn't even properly said goodbye, all of which she did was a simple hug and kiss, and in the end it wasn't enough. So there she was, as the hours ticked by, waiting endlessly for her lost child to return home. Dorea glanced over at the clock, a long time had passed since they left. And she couldn't stand it.

The shadows slowly slithered their way across the sand, hissing at anything which they passed with alarming speed. The old Homestead was in sight, along with their future victims.

The figures that walked behind these horrific creatures were clothed in leather with capes of enormous size. If another glanced upon them you'd think they wore robes.

"Do we have the right place?" Asked one to the other, he didn't receive a smile in return. "Surely our search has almost ended."

"It should be," replied she, as she knelt down to clasp the sand in her tightened fist. She sniffed and licked it, in a manner that was oddly bizarre. But then again, acting in such a way as this was rarely done.

"We've been searching for years," he hissed, the mere thought of Kenobi boiled such rage within his veins. The man was a curse upon their name, loved but despised all the same.

"He's our only chance."

"That he is, Ne, you understand that this can only end with his death," she said. Ignoring the outraged protests that slipped from Ne's lips, as he had once known the man.

"Can't we torture him," Ne said after a moment and moved on with his hands shoved in the small pockets of which he owned. "He broke the pact: if you don't think Obi-Wan deserves it, then you aren't a true Disciple."

Lena only frowned, but she didn't protest, as Ne was right to a certain extent but they hadn't come here for that.

"We have more important things to deal with," said Lena. As they'd travelled all this way for the medallion and returning back empty handed was a suicide mission.

Lena didn't wish to die and with this she became even more determined than she once was. "Well, we'll go in and get rid of Kenobi, and then, and only then we'll take the medallion. As that's what we've come for."

The old homestead was a rather large building and Lena couldn't help but express slight surprise at the size of it. For how could she not! The lifestyle on Tatooine was rather poor compared to that of Coruscant.

Ne stared at it with a frown upon his dark lips.

"Lena… I don't think he's here. I can't feel him."

Lena gazed upon it with a rather intense expression, her dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration. For Ne seemed to be right, Kenobi wasn't in the building at all. (He'd long since gone and that much was clear and well known by the Disciples. If they couldn't find him in the house they would search for his belongings.) Which wasn't that strange: they'd done it before on former victims of theirs. If they possessed something of his it would be much easier to track him down. Normally this wouldn't be necessary but the clock was ticking and a dead Kenobi was better than one alive. Their master demanded it off them.

Lena sighed, feeling another presence within the house. She shifted uncomfortably as a sudden sense of aching agony swept through her bones and into the heart.

She wrapped her hand around the door before forcing it open with her abilities which were admired by many. "You lot be quiet! There's somebody in there, if you make a sound it'll be your tongue that's missing!"

Lena braced herself for the possibility of getting caught, and even so, they could simply remove the subject at hand.

And so she did.

But not in the way you might think, coercing Dorea to fall asleep with a gentle touch of the force wasn't as easy as it looked. It appeared she wasn't the weakling others thought she could be, for it took a lot of power and Lena was leaning against the wall for support by the end of it all. Dorea struggled fiercely knowing something was wrong, specifically with her. As she knew what the force felt like, and that was exactly it.

They looked around the house, from downstairs to the upper floors, but nothing could be found that was tangible proof Kenobi had once been here. Lena knew that the man could cover his tracks, after all, she'd been trained with him and hated him since. At the time, he was the best of the best. Nobody could beat Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What do we do?! " Hissed Ne, frowning a little.

Lena didn't say much, she only continued to look. For what else could they do? Heading back with no results would only end up being an utter disaster!

They spent hours and by the time a string of fabric had been found which echoed through the force with Kenobi's presence, they knew that this was it. They needed nothing more and nothing less, for their answer had arrived just when the sun began to rise.

The disciples were notorious for their sadistic behaviour when it came to the ill fated deaths of their victims. Ne and Lena were the absolute worst. Nothing could be denied about that in particular, they both wanted the same thing, Obi-Wan Kenobi's head on a spike. Of course, this wasn't easily granted, and Lena knew his death would have to occur later on when she'd been given strict undeniable permission. After all, the mission was stated all they needed to search for was the medallion. Kenobi would be dealt with later, Ne didn't seem to understand this little fact.

"We don't have much of a choice, the ministry wants that cursed necklace. They strictly told us not to kill him. But that doesn't mean we can't wait for the order."

Ne frowned, "and what if we're not given the order to get rid of him!"

"If so…" Lena sighed, "then we do the only thing which we must. In retribution for our brothers and sisters, Kenobi dies and it looks to be an accident. Simple as that."

"Wouldn't the ministers know?"

"The Emperor will keep them in line."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Oh," said Lena, " he will. "

Ne only sighed in exasperation as he watched his sister leave, leather and all, clutching the red string tightly in her left hand. The only sense of satisfaction he possessed was the knowledge that Kenobi's passing with the necklace wouldn't be painless. For sure, he might not die but Kenobi wouldn't walk away without a limp in his leg.

"How are we going to find him, the City is busy at this time of the day. Sith hell's! It's busy every hour of any day."

"This is a stupid decision," huffed Annika, who made no thought in leaving the apartment. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw in fury at her absolute need to disobey him. For sure, she was a stubborn little thing, and he admired that but right now their priority was to survive. The Disciples couldn't find them, for such a fate as that would be rather gruesome indeed.

All Annika needed was hope, something in which she didn't currently possess.

Obi-Wan desired time to run with Annika and never look back, perhaps killing Dorea would be a wiser decision. Then there would be nothing holding her back, of course, she couldn't know, for that would ruin everything.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, running his hands up her arms feeling the beautiful soft skin that could only be Annika. She smelt divine too, the smell of fresh air and vanilla. Anakin Skywalker would always be home. He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling at her milky white neck. Lately, Annika had allowed him to be ever more affectionate. For why should she not allow it? Obi-Wan Kenobi was her friend in all things, and friends cared for one another. In moments like these Obi-Wan realised how naive she truly was.

Obi-Wan had every intention of owning her, as it was his right to claim the girl.

He would carry her out of the apartment if he had too, taking Annika to a safer place was important. Now that they'd found them safety would be difficult to come by, they were excellent at hunting those who were their targets. Obi-Wan would know, for he was once a Disciple himself. Although those days had long since passed, they did once exist. And he knew their weaknesses well enough, the hunters wouldn't find them in the old temple ruins. At least there they would remain safe.

"You can't honestly expect me to travel with you into the middle of nowhere. To hide from shadows, I haven't even told my grandmother where I am!"

Obi-Wan frowned, knowing that in the grand scheme of things that Dorea Drulin would have to go. Of course, he knew that the person primed with this mission couldn't be him, on the off chance that Annika actually discovered it was him that murdered her only family. No, that simply wouldn't do! Obi-Wan, however, had a few associates who could complete such an act. He smiled sinfully into that delectable neck of hers.

So soft, he thought. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and smiled, "it's the only plan we have that includes our safety. These things aren't just after me. You seem to be a target as well."

Annika shuddered in thought, for her week wasn't turning the way she thought it would. Not in the slightest, it was a chaotic mess. Here she was hiding out in an apartment from weird magical shadows, with Obi-Wan Kenobi a former Jedi Master. And she had yet to tell her grandmother of the strange circumstances of today and possibly tomorrow.

But by looking into his eyes she could tell the truth was being spoken. And Obi-Wan only desired for them to be safe. And that was enough for her, strangely, Annika trusted him. She prayed that this decision wouldn't be regretted, for she could tell with one look that a monster lived beneath his flesh.

She took his hand into her own, and squeezed in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

"If we do go, can you promise me that I'll be safe. That either of us don't die."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "we both know nothing like that can ever be promised between anyone. It's just not possible."

Annika sighed, leaning forward into his silent embrace, knowing that he was right and nothing could be done. And perhaps that hurt more than anything else. Obi-Wan guided her with light grasp of the hand, out the door and into the beaming morning light. It seemed he'd planned their escape for a speeder was waiting for them. She frowned, eyeing it cautiously, the object seemed familiar.

"It's mine," said Obi-Wan, "I hope your alright with that?"

Annika turned to him in surprise, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just thought that I'd have to drag you with me kicking and screaming."

"Would you do that, abduct me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "if it saved your life. Yes."

"Well, I suppose, if that's the only reason why I'll foolishly trust you."

Obi-Wan smiled, his heart beating erratically at her misplaced trust. He was a monster, but he'd be kind to her. In regards to that, Annika Drulin was safe.

Always.

The speeder was comfortable enough for a long ride, and Annika knew it would be for they were heading out into the Dune Sea. A miserable place to live or stay, it truly was. Annika was mostly worried about her grandmother, she'd most likely blame Obi-Wan for her disappearance but he was convinced these shadow creatures were only out to kill them, and it would be a torturous death as well.

She shivered, wrapping the cloak more tightly around her shoulders as they took off. Annika barely had enough time to look back as they sped through the bustling streets. Annika didn't have much time to ponder on the idea of leaving with Obi-Wan, she still wasn't quite sure travelling with this strange man was a grand idea. But grandmother trusted him, he was kind to her and she felt inclined to smile at him more than once.

And such emotions as these were hardly ever expressed. She knew so from experience. And as the Mos Espa faded away Annika smiled away, excited for this new wild adventure of hers.

The ride was silent, and certainly by choice. The sight of the Dune Sea was magnificent, she couldn't deny that in the slightest. The sand almost seemed to be alive, dancing and whirling around in a manner that could only be described as erratic. Obi-Wan smiled softly at her child-like fascination, there was much to Annika that resembled his Anakin. And in a way, they were the same person, but slightly different.

The sand quickly became something else, a hill in the distance, but on closer inspection she came to the realisation it was a manor home on a hill. It looked to be crumbling away into nothing against the weather and time itself. Annika squinted, gazing upon it in wonder. From one look she felt belonging, as if everything within her had began to sing. It looked thrilling, something she'd never seen before in her life.

"It's the ruins of an old Jedi Temple, nothing much left to it now. The Disciples won't find us here, I'll have time to prepare."

Annika frowned, looking to him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't they find it? It's hardly invisible, I can't bear the thought of the shadows destroying it. It's beautiful. "

Obi-Wan laughed, "It is invisible to those that the force wishes it to be. Those shadows you speak off are images of the dark side, but we like to call them devourers. It's more accurate. We'll be safe from the Disciples here."

"Who are the Disciples?"

"Sith Apprentices, I was one once, the Rebellion wanted me to infiltrate the order from the low ranks and fight my way up. It didn't work out, of course."

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate, as if the mere thought brought him much pain. Something had clearly gone wrong with his infiltration, and nothing could be said against the matter. It was clear to see.

Annika knew that Obi-Wan clearly lost something. She couldn't say what it was for she knew nothing much on the subject. But it ached and she was sure of that. The manor appeared more beautiful as they arrived. It was white and glittered in the sunlight, the size wasn't gigantic but it certainly couldn't be stated as a home of small size. It reminded Annika of her own home in Mos Espa. Nobody could change her opinion on that.

"How long has it been here for?" Asked Annika, she leaned forward in anticipation, but it was quickly released as she realised they'd have to climb the mountainous rock. The thought of it was a nightmare, Annika knew she was healthy but didn't possess that much energy. For she hadn't climbed something like that ever.

"Must we climb up that?"

Obi-Wan snickered, "it's the only way up."

Annika pouted, looking upon it with a sense of dread. She absolutely despised climbing great heights, and all she'd managed to climb was a small sand dune outside of the Drulin Homestead. Quite honestly, it was rather pathetic. But that's simply the way it would be, her petulant look was noticed by Obi-Wan for he simply smirked. Reaching across to caress her pouted bottom lip. Annika shuddered, as something grew within her lower abdomen. She recognised it as arousal but refused to acknowledge it as so.

"But, can't we just, fly up."

Obi-Wan smirked, " well, do you have wings?"

"Uh," Annika frowned, "no."

"Then obviously we can't fly up. Either of us, honestly! You know I can't take the speeder up there. It needs stable ground."

"It's not stable?!"

Obi-Wan sighed, barely suppressing the need to roll his eyes in utter exasperation.

"Not for a speeder."


	11. ChapterEleven

The climb was utterly tedious, by the end of it all Annika's lungs seemed to do was struggle, for each breath she took the world appeared to spin out of control. Obi-Wan had noticed and his surprise couldn't be contained for the Anakin he knew was talented in all things that involved climbing. At one stage it had often led him into trouble, for attempting to climb the Jedi Temple was an utterly terrible idea to even consider.

Yet, he noticed another difference between the boy he raised and the woman who he hardly knew anything off. Obi-Wan hadn't simply planned to stay at her home, he knew the Sith Order had noticed her. And this time he refused to allow a young innocent girl to be dragged down into a world of deprived lunatics. He'd seen it all once before, but never again would he allow such a thing as that to occur. Obi-Wan has swore a vow. Annika Drulin would live, and that was that.

Annika was almost unconscious by the time they reached the last step, what alarmed Obi-Wan was the state of her breathing. For her chest seemed to rattle, and it certainly wasn't healthy in any form. In his watch when he gathered much information on Annika he never stumbled across her medical records. And looking upon her now in this fragile state he wondered if perhaps he should have sought them out. For there was clearly something wrong.

"Annika?" He whispered, nudging her lightly on the shoulder. But the young woman didn't respond she simply coughed. Heaving up all kinds of coloured spit, it had turned slightly yellow and that was enough to concern Obi-Wan. He took her by the waist, placing another arm under her legs, lifting her up off the old sandy ground. The entrance to the Temple wasn't that far.

She groaned, leaning back to rest her head against his shoulders. Annika smiled slightly for her friend smelt rather nice, not that she had much experience in that. She most definitely didn't go around Mos Espa smelling her potential suitors. Annika froze at the thought, for had she just considered Obi-Wan in a romantic manner?

No, absolutely not.

Although, Annika couldn't deny that he held a certain beauty about him. Not that she'd ever tell him this, as she knew men never appreciated being called beautiful. She learnt that the hard way, her grandmother preferred to call the opposite sex 'handsome'. As she said they were picky about that particular subject, you were either handsome or not.

And Obi-Wan, well, his deep ocean blue eyes and fiery red hair gave him an incredibly good looking effect. Or, so Annika believed. It would be hard not to notice such beauty, she wouldn't be surprised if he was once admired by women and men.

"I'm fine," muttered Annika, "I simply have weak lungs. It won't kill me."

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing her back soothingly as she coughed some more. Annika had lost colour in her cheeks as she looked pale as snow. He smiled softly at her as he led Annika into the old building. There was much to be seen and admired, for the architecture should be applauded. It was spectacular!

"Are you sure? You've lost a lot of colour."

She merely chuckled, for her friends had said the same thing once when they attempted to climb up upon the Drulin Homestead roof. And Annika had certainly failed at that, she was quite amazed she even managed the climb.

"I'll be fine."

Obi-Wan, who was also rather tired from the journey, relaxed under the cool air which breathed throughout the ruins of their new home. "We'll be safe here, the force shall protect us. You can be reassured on that, the Sith despise all things that involve the Jedi. The devourers can't reach us here either, despite their power they can't climb."

Annika stared. "Why are they after you? Obi-Wan, what do they want with the both of us? I haven't done anything wrong. I know nothing of the Jedi and Sith."

Obi-Wan marched up the stairs with her in his arms. Annika couldn't help but compare him to the charming men in myths and old tales that were spun and told. None of them were true, of course, but it brought a smile to her lips. The room in which they entered was a calming yellow, and all it brought was peace. The couch was comfy enough, as every sofa should be.

Annika sighed, breathing out the stress that she had so easily concealed. Obi-Wan brought many emotions to her heart, and one of them was fear. In those nightmares, she fought him, through blood and sweat, odd lights clashing upon one another with a hiss. "You betrayed us all," he seemed to scream. "Why Anakin, they were children, and you slaughtered them all!" The fire seemed to eat away at the flesh on her thighs, and not a single scream or whimper could be heard. When she awoke from the terror that seemed to grip at her heart the image of a horrified Obi-Wan was long gone. His eyes were the same colour in life, but they weren't the same. Obi-Wan possessed eyes that showed such grief and hatred, but within the eyes of this strange man in her dreams they only spoke of sadness.

The Jedi Temple was a strong building, although the last few floors were no longer there but the rest of it still stood mighty and tall. Annika was honoured to be in such a building as this, there was power within the walls, she knew it could only be so. She had seen much in her lifetime but a place like this couldn't be compared to, it was magnificent and that couldn't be denied. The Jedi were long gone but the history that remained would continue on through the next hundred years or so, and Annika would believe they were good. But that wasn't anything new, she'd always believed it to be true. Her grandmother was a far more complicated case, on some days she would appear to despise the Jedi, but on others she loved them dearly. Nothing could be more bewildering than that. Obi-Wan leaned back into the couch, looking on at the girl in concern as her breathing slowly began to even out.

Obi-Wan was to be feared, that much was obvious and she knew that by simply gazing at the man. But it wasn't his eyes she feared, or the monster that lingered beneath his flesh. No, it was the nightmare that plagued her consistently, for years she'd wondered who the mysterious enemy was. The one she fought over fire and rage, yet here he sat. But in the end of all things it was only that, a nightmare. There could be nothing done about it for the nightmare wasn't real. It held no grip to reality and couldn't be considered as such.

Annika had never felt so alone, her entire world had changed. She was being hunted by mysterious beings in cloaks with their beasts that were named devourers. And here she sat on a couch with a former Jedi Master who only worried for her health. She couldn't even began to remember when her life had become this complicated. Her hands shook while her breathing settled, she utterly despised her lack of health when it came to her lungs. They were feeble and pathetic. But there was much else to stress about, as she was stranded upon a mountain with this man she admired deeply. Far more than she should.

Everything was silent. Obi-Wan leaned back with his arm still tightly wrapped around Annika, she noticed the grip was slightly possessive. Annika had failed to notice this before. The Jedi were an unfamiliar concept to her but she seemed to connect with the idea of them well enough, it almost felt as if she was one of them. Which was rather ridiculous for she knew that was in no way possible. But the idea was vaguely fascinating. Her nightmares showed a man with a lightsaber and it glowed blue. Far brighter than anything else she'd ever seen.

Obi-Wan's hand only tightened, the grip would bruise her unblemished skin much later, she knew it would, for her muscles began to ache under the pressure. He was fearsome, and she was weak, the differences between them was great and well noticed by Annika herself.

The suns light within the temple made the walls glitter as if they were made from diamonds. The shadows danced around the room from one corner to another, avoiding the well dusted furniture. The room was in good condition considering its state of abandonment. Annika liked to imagine the people that once lived here.

Obi-Wan peered at Annika with a slight twist to his lips, he frowned. There was far more to the Sith than met the eye, he knew that Annika clearly remembered nothing of her past life. All she showed in regards to that was the nightmares that plagued her. "They've been after me for years. I believe you must've been sighted with me, and your head has now been requested for… treasonous actions."

Annika spluttered at the word treasonous, frightened at the prospect of it all for it was exactly that, her fear was obvious to Obi-Wan and his arm pulled her towards him even closer than before. His hand reached up to brush a stray curl behind her ear, the beauty Annika possessed was well admired by him. She simply blushed, and what a beautiful colour it was. But with his soft touch upon her cheeks she didn't think of love and charming men, no, all she could consider was the dance of death and fire . It haunted her very being, and all which could be considered was the heartbroken look upon Obi-Wan's face in the land of slumber.

His affection was clear. She knew this, and so did he, and they sat together in peaceful silence, but the fear continued to grow within Annika, for those monsters of darkness continued to search ruthlessly through the night. But they wouldn't be found, and Obi-Wan stated this in a calming manner that spoke of truth and no deceit to be found. They were safe and that was all that mattered to the both of them. But Annika, oh how she feared the monsters, as her grandmother lived in a world where protection was scarce.

Obi-Wan's calm soothing fingers stroked her skin. "They won't touch us here, for the land is sacred," he said. And Annika could feel it within her bones, that energy that lived in the Temple, and she believed him.

As the minutes passed, Annika couldn't let go of the thought, this land she stood upon and the history behind it. She couldn't dismiss it for only a fool would do such a thing, the history was rich and full of stories that had yet to be told. Forgotten and lost, but Annika knew they were merely waiting for the right person, whether they were a man or woman the time would come. She didn't ask much when she knew Obi-Wan would have the answers. He always did.

I am a child of the sun, she thought, and I feel the Jedi within me.

It was an odd thing to think, Obi-Wan paled rather drastically as if he could hear her thoughts. Annika certainly hoped reading minds wasn't part of his Jedi training for it would be rather humiliating if it was.

She shuffled closer to him, his presence was comforting, it always had been from the very first moment they met. Obi-Wan sighed, bathing in the force presence that was Anakin Skywalker and nobody else.

Annika shook her head at the thought of those sad blue eyes. They haunted her from night to day, Obi-Wan didn't seem like the type to cry over spilt milk. But within those dreams of fire and fear carried a man who could only claim a broken heart. This much was clear, and it hurt her too. For the pain looked to be quite grave, had she committed a sin? For the dreams seemed to be real. "The Jedi lived here for thousands of years before they moved into the stars," he told her as if they were Jedi too, waiting patiently to go on a grand adventure. "They had the best healers and taught the people here well. In those times they had a King and Queen. But, the Jedi don't do that anymore. Neither do the Sith. It's only war and bloodshed which they have left. But these walls shall protect us from it."

Obi-Wan took her hand into his own clasping it tightly. "You'll see in time that war grants us nothing, Annika, and all it brings about is devastation," he said as a frown twisted his lips bitterly. He couldn't suppress the anger which was summoned by the mere mention of the Sith Order, for they'd destroyed all he held dear.

Obi-Wan had lost much from the foolish actions of his former Padawan, and those certain memories would never fade, they were much too horrific to forget anytime soon. But Annika was different from Anakin he knew this well enough. Annika was a rather patient and kind hearted girl, her heart was far more kinder than Anakin's ever was. There could be many reasons for this, perhaps it was her upbringing with a grandmother that offered her unconditional love. Obi-Wan never gave Anakin anything like that.

But maybe I should have.

The wind appeared to weep at the sadness that took his heart. The emotion was so easily expressed, and Annika couldn't expect it in the slightest. Obi-Wan's heartbreak was rather obvious and it only brought about much more grief. Reassuring him wasn't reconsidered in any way, she wouldn't wish such pain upon him despite his personal habits that were less than savoury. Annika shivered at the intensity of his eyes, the heat.

Annika turned to him with a slight smile. And within her eyes were a sense of curiosity. The heat only grew, Annika shuffled slightly in a nervous manner. "Were the Sith and Jedi always enemies?" She asked, attempting to silently move away from Obi-Wan.

"No, they used to be one," said Obi-Wan. "But that was thousands of years ago, the Sith shall die like all others."

"The others?" Annika couldn't help but ask, it was clear with the sudden sense of rage and hatred that lingered in those ocean blue eyes that these people he spoke of could only be his enemies. A man such as Obi-Wan would only talk in such a manner about another if they were his nemesis.

There was much Obi-Wan could be proud of, and not in a gentle like manner. He'd lost that part of him many years ago, when love was all he claimed to possess. But now that bittersweet need and desire for power had consumed all he ever knew. But above all, his desire for her was almighty. And there she sat, a woman with intelligence and beauty, perhaps she was a little young for his sinful deeds. But that didn't seem to bother Obi-Wan. But he was a creature of such deprived thoughts, So this didn't surprise him in the slightest.

Obi-Wan swiftly pressed up against her, enshrouding her with his mere presence in the force. There was little she could do to fight him. But even then, Annika would have to express such a desire. One she solely lacked.

Her presence was comforting, but he couldn't help but want more. She was desirous, and he, lustful. Perhaps it was wrong of him to wish for such things. "You are truly beautiful," Obi-Wan said with a sweet smile, yet it held little honesty. "I'm very lucky. My dear." And even this didn't unnerve the poor young girl, she was seemingly unaware of his intentions. The innocence she possessed was quite surprising as she lived on a planet that held only deceit.

Annika couldn't prevent the blush which swept across her pale cheeks, this only caught his attention all the more. Soft, but chapped dry lips brushed against her smooth skin. Dragging and tasting her supple flesh, she was a treat to be devoured. Sitting before the eye of the beast, and how he roared.

She was young, and youthful, everything Obi-Wan could hope for. It wasn't this which dragged him to her, no, it was the soul in which she carried. One that was his, as Anakin was once his own. But that ship had long since sailed. And all that was left sat before him.

His tongue swirled around her earlobe, in a manner that could only be described as seductive. He sucked. She was a marvellous creature and powerless within his tight grip. The prize was Obi-Wan's, his alone. "I've never seen another quite like you."

"O-Oh, surely not," Annika stammered.

"You are everything, " Obi-Wan said. "I've loved and lost because of him. The Emperor has taken everything from me. But this time, no, he will burn. "

Annika blinked in surprise, for what could she say to that? Those were not the words of a man that held good intentions. But judging from the news she couldn't say a man such as the emperor didn't deserve such a fate. Annika still remained uncertain on that matter, for fire was her hidden fear that festered and boiled within her blood. As fire shall devour all, a monster with bared teeth.

Obi-Wan tugged at her loose but long blonde curls. "He will not take you. I won't allow it."

Nervously Annika shuffled, unsure whether she should run from the man that had gathered her within his arms. But even then, she doubted escaping was an option. His grip was tight, and far more comforting than it should be. She could pray, but Annika knew it would give her no hope of help.

Not that praying had done her any good throughout her life. She didn't truly believe in the gods.

For sure, Annika believed in many things, including the force. It was something that had always lived inside her, she knew it was so. She sighed, leaning back slightly into his right possessive grip. Fingers clenched, digging into her pale skin. She knew there would be bruises tomorrow. Annika closed her eyes in slight delight as the kisses upon her neck became rather pleasurable. She'd never felt such sensations as these before, Annika shivered, a heat like nothing before could be felt between her legs. Annika frowned, nuzzling her forehead against his own. If Annika could purr, that's exactly what she would be doing. The comfort was great, and well accepted. For how could it not be? It brought about the only joy she'd felt in years.

"I'm not going any-

Obi-Wan leaned forward quickly, Annika barely had anytime to let the gasp slip from her lips as she was forced onto her back, her feet meeting the other end of the couch. The weight that quickly pressed onto her was surprising, but oddly pleasant. Annika's eyes widened as she watched in fascination as one hand reached to caress her long blonde locks while the other gripped her hip. Obi-Wan leaned in, their legs tangled together sinfully, his chest pressing into her own. The space between them seemed to disappear. The tension tingled at her senses, it was utterly delicious.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, smirking slightly at the nod he received.

Annika was comfortable, and rather aroused. For Obi-Wan's presence was domineering and everything she could ever wish for. She swallowed, the heat within her couldn't be tamed by anything as he caressed her hip, and those plump pink lips brushed the skin behind her ear. Annika shivered, whimpering at the soft delicate touch, pressing hip to hip. His desire for her was obvious.

"Do you want more? "

"Y-Yes," she whispered, smiling up at the beautiful man that hovered above her.

"Yes, well, I think I can agree with that. Hmm."

He rolled his hips, Annika moaned, the ache only seemed to increase.

" Yes," she hissed.

He growled against her throat, sinking his teeth savagely into the pale skin. Annika gasped in pain, but the delight buzzed through her veins like that of a drug. His hand shot up to tug mercilessly at her nipple. Even though she was still wearing her dress. Annika panted, her head twisted around on the couch. And he'd hardly touched her. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Please, Obi-Wan, " she whispered, desperation began to consume her from all edges. His fingers picking and rolling the nipple until she screeched. It was almost cruel. And it certainly wasn't painless. The heat only began to increase, she bucked against him. Obi-Wan only sucked harder at the bleeding bite mark.

"Please, what?"

"I don't know," she murmured, "I don't."

He smirked even more, far more smug than he should be. Annika blushed fiercely.

In a sudden rush he moved to fumble with his pants, as Annika eagerly moaned unsure in what she was doing. His dark pants were down, along with his boxer shorts, quickly her dress and knickers followed. That, wasn't as easy. Annika frowned, pouting slightly at her lack of clothes. She hissed, reaching up to touch his shoulders.

"Wait, I-I, haven't done this before."

"It's okay," he reassured, "I can make it feel good. I promise."

"Okay," she hoarsely replied, his eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place.

Then he was inside her, Annika hissed as her virginity was torn away from her. Obi-Wan seemed to have enough patience, as he didn't move. He simply smiled softly at the woman of his many desires. Her hands reached up to rest against his shoulders. Annika whined, moving about.

"Obi-Wan…"

" Please," she begged once more, as Annika began to desire for more.

"Hm, what?" Smirked he, watching as she writhed against him. It was rather satisfying.

"Move," she begged, "please…"

" Yes," hissed Obi-Wan.

As he swiftly pulled out and quickly slammed back in. The couch shook. Annika groaned in pleasure, her head banging against the soft cushions. The force from his hips was sensational. Quite literally. He pounded into her with a slightly frightening speed, growling into her neck. White teeth biting down on her bloody bruise, devouring the sweet taste of her blood. Annika screamed. Whether it was in pain or pleasure she didn't know. Her belly tightened, as more screams slipped from her tongue.

" Mine," he murmured.

His hips moved against her own.

" Mine," Obi-Wan muttered.

" Always mine," something within her snapped as she fell into his possessive grasp.

It seemed to push Annika over the edge as she screamed and screamed. There was no end in sight, he nibbled at the other side of her neck, pale teeth quickly biting into more flesh. She burned, but this was different, as it felt good. Irresistible even. A desire that couldn't be quenched. She shivered and shuddered, slumping against the cushions as her world exploded around her. His teeth bit into her skin, yet again. And he, soon, collapsed on her. His fingers piercing her flesh, as blood seemed to run down her neck.

Obi-Wan groaned, it all had happened too fast. He quickly shot up, his lips meeting with hers. As Annika's world quickly became pleasure and pain, once again.


	12. ChapterTwelve

The Temple was a quiet place upon the jagged mountain in which it sat. There was beauty to be seen in the old furnished manor, most of it had eroded over time. But Obi-Wan had visited it over the years, it had become a home that he had accepted into his heart. Sheila had loved it, a young girl whom he saved from slavery. She was beautiful. But it was him which had destroyed her in the end. Obi-Wan could never forgive himself for such an act as that. He looked back at his sleeping lover with a frown, she was his, but there was more to it than that. By loving her, was he dooming Annika to a life of death and desolation?

Sheila was a troubled young woman who had been abandoned on Tatooine as a child. But there wasn't anything he could do about that. She had tried to make a living as a child, but the slavers quickly took her and after that, Sheila had assumed that was the end of her. "I hate this place, and the monsters which live here!" She'd argued at one point, and Obi-Wan, at the time couldn't disagree. When he met the troubled youth which was Sheila, Obi-Wan, himself didn't know what to do with himself. He was tainted by the dark, a part of the force he'd sworn never to touch.

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly. "I won't harm you this time, Anakin, I promise. Not a single bruise will be earned upon your skin."

Perhaps this was a rather odd thing to whisper into the night, but it was the truth nonetheless. He was determined to protect the soul of the little boy he lost.

He'd never intended to seduce her. No, that desire came about much later.

"I couldn't help it," whispered Obi-Wan. Looking back at the naked form of his lover, she was beautiful and so very Anakin that it made his heart beat fervently with love and utter adoration. He couldn't seem to help himself. When Obi-Wan had first sensed the soul of Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine he had been ready for a fight with that despicable creature that went by the name Vader. But what he saw was quite the opposite.

But, of course, Annika saw nothing of him. And by that time, it had become an addiction. She was soothing to watch, easing away at the pain and loss of his partner, Sheila.

When he first saw Annika, she was twelve years old, he didn't think her beautiful, for she was far too young to possess such qualities as these. But she was a bright young girl. She glowed within the force, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but be mesmerised. And as she grew his feelings only did the same, they became filthy and a sin upon the highest level. For he lusted. And the poor girl was only sixteen years old when his obsession became deadly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to the ghosts of Sheila and Anakin. He was nothing but a cruel man, all which was good had been stripped away. He knew if Master Yoda saw him now the Jedi wouldn't have hesitated in cutting him down.

But he wouldn't allow that, he needed her, Annika, she wouldn't live much without his help. Sidious was still searching, by the time she'd reached fourteen the Sith were aware of her existence. They could feel it. And the Emperor knew well enough that she was a threat, Sith hells, Obi-Wan had even heard the words slip from Sidious' treacherous tongue.

He leaned against the old cream coloured wall, looking to the medium sized bed which he'd used many years before. The young woman was spread out across the sheets, her youthful breasts were an enticing sight to see.

"Have mercy, " muttered Obi-Wan.

He didn't have the strength to stare at the object of his love and lust and remain unaffected.

Annika was his, this much had been made clear, but Obi-Wan only began to worry all the more. Every woman or man he'd ever loved had been taken from him. Most of them had died in his arms, he had begun to wonder if he was cursed. For that seemed to be the most likely answer.

The rising sun flickered through the window, the sky painted a wonderful sight of crimson red. But this did little to ease his fear. He could name them all. But delving into such bitter sadness wasn't good for anyone. He knew it would be better for Annika if he left. But he certainly didn't hold enough strength to do so.

Annika sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. Obi-Wan groaned in disappointment as his lovely view was gone.

Her long pale back was a lovely sight, it just didn't hold as much appeal as her soft silky breasts.

Annika blinked, rubbing at her sleepy eyes as she turned to smile softly at the man that she admired greatly. He watched her with a gentle smile, but he knew well enough that she could see into those sad expressive eyes of his. Perhaps he'd always have a soft heart for Anakin Skywalker, he knew not. He quickly moved back into the bed and under the sheets, pulling her against his chest.

Obi-Wan nuzzled her neck, breathing in that delightful smell of the summer sun and vanilla. She smelt like Naboo on the purest of days, and Annika was his home. His arms tightened and pale fingers pressed at the pale flesh upon her hips. He knew it would bruise. Good, Obi-Wan thought. His eyes flickering yellow for the briefest of moments.

"Are you alright?" Asked Annika, turning to run her long slim fingers down his cheek rather affectionately.

"I worry about you," Obi-Wan said strictly. And it was true. He was a conflicted man with a sense of desperation. He craved Annika and the sweet taste of her pale skin, he couldn't bear the thought of living without it. He only clutched at her tighter, running his lips along her neck. It was an act of possessiveness, even Annika knew it for what it was. The comfort he needed was given, but it came as no surprise, Annika had always been a kind one. He could tell that clearly enough from watching her over the past few years.

"These people, they're cruel and I've never known them to have mercy for a single soul. I don't want to think about what they would do to you given the chance!"

"They won't get me, as you say. I know it's true," said Annika rather confident in her own right. "We're safe here. You said so!"

"We might be safe here, dear one. But I cannot promise we will be here forever," Obi-Wan said. Caressing the pale flesh in which could be seen. She was beautiful.

"When are we going to leave? I have to know if grandmother is well. I left without a single word of goodbye!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "She'll be fine, they won't harm her. It would be pointless. They only kill those that stand in their way."

Annika sighed, knowing her life had become a story of utter madness. It hadn't always been this way, she would wake up with a smile on her face and head into town or stay home, one or the other. It was all rather simple, but this, no, it was quite the opposite. Annika didn't know what she was doing, she'd found herself trapped on the top of a mountain, hiding away in an old Jedi Temple, far away from the magical mystifying black folds of cloaks. Which probably weren't actually cloaks, and could kill you rather quickly. Let alone the subject of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master that held more to him than the light. There was a sense of darkness within his soul. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see it. Or perhaps Annika had always been gifted in regards to that.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, kissing the beautiful flesh that was before him upon her neck. "You needn't be afraid. I will protect you. I promised myself a long time ago you wouldn't be like the others. They won't take you from me this time, all those that try will die. Most unpleasantly," said Obi-Wan, noticing the shiver of fear which seemed to spread throughout the young woman. She turned to him with caution, this man was a dangerous one. But she'd known that from the beginning.

"You have such sadness in those eyes of yours," said Annika with a deep frown upon her beautiful pink lips. She noticed his eyes turn to ice, as the coldness of his once loved soul pierced into her own.

"I have lost much," he said, "nothing you could truly understand… it was a long time ago… the unspeakable things that… never mind it isn't for your ears to hear."

"Why not?" Asked Annika. "It has become clear to me that all this pain only curses you into suffering. The likes I truly don't understand, but my grandmother always said problems of such great height must be discussed as the release won't be found in any other way. My grandmother knew well, and she's very wise in such matters!" Insisted Annika, she knew it was so. Or, she seemed to believe what she'd been told as a child. For she couldn't comprehend the mere thought of her own family lying. It made little sense to her. So the truth it could only be.

Obi-Wan's lips tightened into that of a scowl, his fingers digging into the flesh of his lover. Her warmth had ceased as the ice began to carve away at those consuming thoughts of passion and love. His dedication was thin in such a moment as this.

He was bitter. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see such a thing as that. "I have lost much. More than you can think off. First, it came upon the rising sun wiping away my family that I had. At the hand of a traitor, a brother. He walked in the sky only to fall, heartbreaking truths I suppose. I fled, and came here. Only to meet a love that burnt and she died like all the others, her last choked breath was taken in my arms. And you, a young girl, an endangered one. Another rising sun that walks upon the sky. I cannot bear to lose another."

"You won't!" Hissed Annika insistently.

Obi-Wan huffed. He didn't believe that his luck would go so far. It never had before. "Maybe. I hope the force remains in our favour. And in yours. But it has always loved you. Far more than it should."

"I don't understand. What do you mean? I've never touched or felt the force in my life, I don't think I have. It cannot love me so!" Annika believed nothing else was to be true.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, he knew more than he said. Even Annika could see the truth of this, but his tongue refused to whisper more secrets than he'd already told. Yet, Annika was a curious girl, she always had been. Her grandmother, Dorea, insisted she should cease sticking her nose in other people's business. On a planet like Tatooine it would only lead to death, the Hutts would make it so. The horde of Scavengers and Bounty Hunters could easily do the job, after all, who would turn down the right amount of money?

"You are more than you seem," he promised. "I know it doesn't seem so. But I've known you since you were a child. Younger to want anything, I saw it in you. The soul you possess. It is more than you can know, a dangerous truth. One that will be told in time."

Annika blinked up at Obi-Wan, confused with the words that were slipping from his tongue. "How long have you known me! Watched me!" She couldn't help but hiss, outraged with the prospect.

Obi-Wan merely pulled her tighter his lips slamming harshly against her own, it was punishing and cruel.

"I have known you for far longer than you think," he whispered. His hands caressed all he could reach, it was fond and loving.

Annika thought for a moment, but all she could think of was fire and skin, and it burnt. The pain was all consuming, even in the realm which was physical she winced.

"I don't remember you."

Obi-Wan smiled, and for that he would be eternally grateful. For the past they shared wasn't pleasant in the slightest, or it had only become like that in the end. Before that there was a sense of brotherhood that lived on.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw Anakin, including the mask of Vader. There was this vague thought of those bright blue eyes staring into his own with unshed tears as he was consumed by an energy source that couldn't be recognisable. But it was only a thought, for the possibility of it being a memory was scarce and almost nonexistent.

Anakin was lost to him, but laying here before him was a woman that was much the same. They possessed the same spirit and soul, he or she was simply in another body. Obi-Wan would miss his brother in all but blood, but this beautiful spirit was enough.

"It was a long time ago."

"You knew me when I was a child?" Asked Annika, a frown upon those sweet lips of hers.

"Yes… I suppose you could say that."

"Grandmother spoke of you rather fondly," stated Annika. "You must've met me then."

"No," said Obi-Wan, refusing to lie. "It was another life."

"What do you mean?" Pondered Annika, looking upon him in a rather oblivious manner. For she knew nothing about the subject, and it was unknown when it came to reincarnation. Even Annika knew nothing of her beginning.

Obi-Wan pulled her closer, his hand caressing the naked soft skin which was before him. In this, he was insatiable. Filled with a love that he thought to be dead, and it brought such joy to the sliver of ice that lived within his chest.

"Another story," whispered Obi-Wan huskily, as kissed his way down her neck. Her skin was soft and sweet in all the best ways it should be. "For another day."

Annika frowned. "Obi-Wan!" She couldn't help but hiss, blushing at the kneading hands on her breast. "Now is not the time!"

"Why not?" Laughed Obi-Wan, nibbling on her skin once more.

He was softer and far kinder to her delicate skin he had so easily bruised. His rage had settled deep within him, and to Annika, her skin was the obvious evidence of it all. He hadn't intended to harm her, but the dark side wasn't simply a lingering old friend that sat on his shoulder. It was far more than that, it could even be called a disease. Something nobody could ever truly wish for.

Annika sighed, snuggling into his tight embrace. "Your insatiable," she groaned.

"Perhaps," agreed Obi-Wan. "But it cannot be helped. Not when such beauty is before me, I've never known such life. Not like this, you, my dear, are perfect."

Annika knew she wasn't perfect, it was very much true. For sure, she was beautiful and had the brightest of eyes. But then there were her flaws; she had a vicious temper, with a great tendency towards violence and had two lungs that refused to work. She coughed all the time and struggled to breathe when it all became far too dusty. Although the sand had never bothered her lungs, she couldn't climb to save her own life. If anything, Annika utterly despised any sense of exercise. The only form of racing she enjoyed was when it came to a Speeder or that of a Pod-Racer. She enjoyed them both greatly, her pride was another flaw that could be addressed, for sometimes it seemed to affect her judgement in ways it should not.

"I'm hardly perfect," Annika said. And she truly believed this to be the truth. "I don't think anyone can accomplish such a feat as that. It's hardly possible, not even from you. And certainly not from me."

"You take things very seriously," laughed Obi-Wan as he peered at the young woman curiously. She was something new, he often wondered if he should call her Anakin. For they both could act similar, and yet, completely different.

"Well, I must!" Huffed Annika. "When you're an enigma. I sometimes cannot tell whether you're joking or not. At least with me, you'll know I'm being entirely serious."

"I can joke well," Obi-Wan said, smiling softly at the pale woman before him. "But I'd never joke about your beauty."

"Gods, have mercy," giggled Annika, those bright blue eyes of hers stared into his own. "You could be the master of poetry, even in your sleep. I would never have imagined a Jedi to be a romantic lover. All the rumours about your people say quite the opposite. Well, if I count out the ones which speak of Jedi in such a cruel manner."

"You're a believer in the devilish?" Asked Obi-Wan, a small frown upon those pink lips of his. He knew who the devilish were, everyone did. It was a common held belief by the people of Tatooine. The gods reigned judgement on those that deserved it. There was the Reinar Twins, the Sun Gods. And the lonely man, or more commonly known as the Desert God. These beliefs held little importance to Obi-Wan, but it was becoming quite clear that Annika believed in them.

"Of course," said Annika.

"It's a rather depressing belief. I honestly don't see the appeal. Why would you wish to believe in a group of men that torture and ruin others. It's a horrible justice system, much like the empire. The force is much more preferable," spat Obi-Wan. He snapped his mouth shut in shock, he hadn't quite realised what he'd said until all was in the open. And there was no way he could take it back, Annika would have to spend the rest of her life accepting the harsh judgement from her lover and his obvious disdain to the gods above. It was heartbreaking in a way she simply couldn't understand.

Obi-Wan frowned, pulling her to his chest. He wouldn't apologise about the words that had been spoken, for regret wasn't one of the many emotions he felt. For sure, he was sorry for the pain he had caused. But his beliefs were his own, and repeating them was a right every being should possess. "Hey. Look, Ana. I'm sorry if it's not what you want to hear," he hushed. Attempting to lift his lips into a smile.

"It's okay… we can all believe in what we want."

Obi-Wan frowned, and a distraction was what he sought. He crushed his lips upon hers once more, searching for a bittersweet relief that could only be found in her arms alone.


End file.
